


A Thousand Years

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn quería que llegara el otoño, porque eso significaba la universidad, cuándo conoció a Niall deseaba que el otoño no llegara nunca, porque no significaba lo mismo para Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

 

 

-Pero mamá-Zayn se quejó de nuevo-acabo de despertar.

 

Tricia no dejo de lavar los trastes-Esta debe ser la hora en que te despiertas cuando te quedas a dormir con Louis-murmuró su madre dándole una mirada-ve a vestirte, necesito que vallas con tus hermanas.

 

-Es sábado mamá-Zayn gimió-son las doce y…

 

-Y yo tengo que ir por tu papá al aeropuerto…

 

-Yo puedo ir-Zayn dijo rápidamente-por favor, por favor.

 

-Jamás en la vida te daría el coche, ahora ve a vestirte y quiero que vallas por tus hermanas.

 

Zayn asintió sin ganas-¿A dónde?

 

-A casa de Maura.

 

-¿Maura?-Zayn tomo un pedazo de pizza fría-¿Dónde es eso?

 

-Al final de la calle, Maura es quien cuida a tus hermanas por las mañanas los sábados mientras estoy en mis clases de cocina.

 

-¿Por qué yo no sabía eso?-Zayn preguntó interesado.

 

-Porque los sábados te la pasas con Louis niño, por eso-su madre se dio la vuelta y lo observo fijamente- fue tan conveniente que los cursos para la universidad fueran a dos cuadras de la casa de Louis ¿No?

 

Zayn sonrió ampliamente-Lo fue ¿No?, como sea, ¿Qué hacen con Maura?

 

-La ayudan a cocinar y su hijo les ha enseñado a leer mejor, Saffa ya puede leer de corrido y Waliya…

 

-Qué lindo suena-Zayn la interrumpió sin prestarle atención-¿Qué hago con ellas cuándo vuelva?

 

-Convivir con tus hermanas-su madre le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

 

-¿Qué?-Zayn negó. El quería a sus hermanas, pero se llevaba definitivamente mejor con Doniya, con sus hermanas menores hacía mucho que no sabía cómo tratarlas-Mamá…

 

-Dios Zayn, no puedes quejarte tanto-su madre le murmuró.

 

-Ya quiero que sea otoño y largarme a la universidad-Zayn dijo saliendo de la cocina y subiendo las escaleras.

 

Se cambió rápido y se puso un gorro en la cabeza, su celular comenzó a sonar mientras bajaba las escaleras.

 

-Hola Liam-dijo al contestar.

 

-¿Estas libre ahorita?-Liam le dijo.

 

-Nah, tengo que ir por mis hermanas, ¿Por qué?

 

-Andy va a tatuarme una pluma en el brazo derecho, creí que te gustaría estar ahí mientras lloro como niña-bromeo Liam.

 

-Lo siento Li, dile a Louis que tome tu mano por mi-Zayn entró a la cocina-espera-le dijo bajando el celular-¿Dónde vive Maura?

 

Su madre lo observo apreciando su vestimenta-En la última casa de la cerrada.

 

-No tengo ni idea si gente vive por ahí.

 

-¿Sabes que Zayn?-su madre dijo algo triste-ojala dejaras de pensar solo en ti, yo sé que no vas para ese lado nunca, pero hay gente viviendo ahí.

 

Zayn arrugó el ceño-¿Por qué me dices eso?

 

Su madre negó-Ve por ellas, yo me tengo que ir.

 

Zayn bufó antes de salir de la cocina y encaminarse a la puerta-Lo siento Liam-dijo al celular.

 

-¿Qué le pasa a tu madre?

 

-La menopausia, yo que se-Zayn salió de la casa y camino hacia el final de la cerrada donde vivía-¿Te veo más tarde?

 

-No lo creo, tengo que ir con mis abuelos-Liam contestó-Quizá Louis valla a tu casa- luego colgó.

 

Zayn se guardó el celular y  camino tranquilamente por las casas, cuando llego al final se dio cuenta de que si conocía la casa.

 

-Horan-leyó viendo el buzón.

 

Ellos tenía un hijo un año más grande que él, lo recordaba, el chico había ido a la escuela, pero luego algo paso porque no regresó más, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Mike? ¿Nike? Quien sabe, Zayn solo lo había visto unas veces en la escuela, pero siempre parecía a punto de querer vomitar. Si era sincero no recordaba ni su cara.

 

Toco a la puerta dos veces antes de que le abrieran, era una mujer que seguramente tenía la edad de su madre.

 

-Zayn-dijo la mujer-entra cariño.

 

Zayn entró sin pensarlo, vio la luminosa casa-Mi madre me mando por mis hermanas Señora Horan.

 

-Dime Maura cariño-le dijo- voy por tus hermanas, están con Niall en su cuarto.

 

Claro, el nombre del chico era Niall- Sí, está bien.

-Puedes sentarte-subió las escaleras y Zayn fue a la sala, observo las fotos.

 

Los Horan tenían dos hijos, ahora que lo pensaba el mayor fue amigo de Doniya, el menor era Niall, lo buscó en las fotos, se extrañó de ver que siempre llevaba un gorro blanco sobre el cabello rubio, también parecía pálido, se preguntó si estaba enfermo.

 

-¡Zayn!-Saffa llegó corriendo.

 

Zayn la cargo por la cintura y la recargo sobre su cuerpo-Hey linda-le dijo, no sabía qué hacer con sus hermanas, pero estaba orgulloso de lo bonitas que eran-¿Lista para irte?

 

-Aún no, Waliya está ayudando a Niall a bajar, dice que quiere conocerte-Saffa murmuró-Niall toca la guitarra, aunque no lo hace tan bien como tú.

 

Zayn iba a preguntarle porque Waliya tenía que ayudarle a Niall, pero cuando lo vio bajar entendió. Se veía tan cansado que Zayn quiso ir a quitar a Waliya y a Maura y ayudarlo a bajar, y su piel era tan pálida que se veía casi blanca.

 

-Hola-Niall le murmuró sonriendo.

 

Zayn vio los ojos azules, eran bonitos, de hecho se dio cuenta de que el chico era muy bonito, pero no lo notabas rápidamente porque se veía tan acabado, le vio los labios partidos y las mejillas algo hundidas.

 

-Hola-dijo sonriéndole, aunque lo único que quería era salir de esa casa, no le agradaba estar en ese momento frente a Niall, no dejaba de verlo.

 

-¿Eres el hermano de estas linduras?-Niall preguntó mientras su madre lo ayudaba un poco a sentarse en el sofá.

 

-Sí, soy Zayn-extendió la mano y Niall le dio un suave apretón-¿Eres Niall verdad?

 

Niall asintió-¿Me conoces?

 

Zayn pensó en decirle la verdad, que no lo hacía, pero no lo hizo-Claro, vives a unas casas ¿Por qué no te conocería?

 

Niall lo observo de lado, luego su madre fue a la cocina y Waliya se sentó a su lado-¿Podemos quedarnos otro rato?

 

Zayn negó-Lo siento, tenemos que ir a casa.

 

-Pero mamá no está-Saffa murmuró.

 

-Es verdad y tú no tienes ni idea de cómo cuidarnos-Waliya le dijo-Además Maura va a hacernos de comer galletas.

 

Zayn lo pensó un momento antes de asentir-Esta bien, solo un rato.

 

Saffa se bajó de sus brazos y Waliya la siguió a la cocina, Zayn las vio desaparecer, cuando se dio la vuelta Niall estaba con los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquilamente.

 

-¿No quieres saber que tengo?-dijo el rubio y Zayn dio un respingo.

 

-¿Disculpa?

 

Niall abrió los ojos sonriendo-¿Crees que el color de mi piel es normal?

 

-No-Zayn contestó al instante, se tapó la boca con la mano-lo siento, lo siento.

 

-Está bien-Niall le quitó importancia- las quimioterapias no dejan nada bueno al cuerpo.

 

Quimioterapias, Zayn se estremeció, se veía tan joven, tenía cáncer, de pronto lo que dijo su mamá en la mañana cobro sentido en su cabeza.

 

-Lo siento-Zayn dijo.

 

Niall sonrió-¿Por qué?, no debes de sentirlo, no es tu culpa.

 

Zayn se sintió muy incómodo-¿Qué clase de cáncer tienes?

 

-De pulmón.

 

-¿Fumas?-Zayn se encontró preguntando, luego recordó el paquetillo de cigarrillos que tenía en su casa, debajo de su propia cama.

 

El rubio divertido negó-No solo te da cáncer de pulmón por fumar Zayn, a veces es solo mala suerte- luego pareció pensarlo, porque negó- o  es la vida, solo eso.

 

-¿Hace cuánto que tienes cáncer?-Zayn quería callarse la boca, pero nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera cáncer, no es que fuera interesante.

 

-Desde hace ocho años-Niall contestó, luego vio por detrás del hombro de Zayn-¿Quieres galletas?

 

Zayn aturdido contestó- Sí, gracias-luego se mordió el labio-¿Ocho años?

 

Niall se recostó contra el sillón- Ocho años-repitió- he recaído varias veces, se llama reincidir.

 

La madre de Niall entró en ese momento y Zayn tuvo que callarse, sus hermanas venían detrás de Maura, se sentaron en los sillones cercanos mientras comían lentamente, Zayn vio a Saffa sentarse junto a Niall y sonreírle, el rubio le sonreía igual. Zayn sonrió. Maura le dio unas pastillas a Niall y el chico las tomo sin dejar de hablar con Waliya, era bueno con las niñas.

 

-Es hora de irnos-les dijo Zayn a sus hermanas-vamos niñas.

 

Waliya y Saffa le dieron un beso a Niall en la mejilla- Mi hermano también toca la guitarra- Saffa murmuró a Niall- quizá algún día ten enseñe un poco.

 

Niall le acarició la mejilla-Quizá, vamos, las veo la próxima semana.

 

Zayn tomo las manos de Waliya y Saffa, pero Waliya lo detuvo-¿Vas a venir la próxima semana con nosotras y tocar un poco?

 

-Waliya…

 

-Vamos Zayn, casi no pasas tiempo con nosotros los fines de semana, sería muy bonito que los dos tocaran juntos.

 

-Yo no sé tocar muy bien-Niall murmuró viéndola a los ojos- primero tengo que ser bueno en la guitarra.

 

-Va a tener que ser antes de otoño-Waliya le dijo-mi hermano se va a la universidad en otoño.

 

Zayn vio entonces a Niall sin sonreír, se veía más cansado, más enfermo, tuvo que desviar la mirada.

 

-Tendrá que ser antes de otoño entonces-Niall dijo finalmente.

 

Maura las apuro a salir, y Zayn salió de la casa dándole una última mirada a Niall, se fijó en que apenas las niñas no estuvieron cerca el cerro los ojos arrugando el ceño y frotándose la cabeza.

 

Cuando llegaron a casa dejo a sus hermanas en la sala, fue a su cuarto para cambiarse, la guitarra que tenía estaba arrumbada debajo de prendas de ropa que se ponía en la mañana y se quitaba por la tarde, sin pensarlo tomo la guitarra, la limpió en el baño y antes de salir tomo los cigarrillos que estaban debajo de la habitación y los tiro a la basura.

 

Bajo corriendo y apago la televisión, se sentó entre Saffa y Waliya-¿Quieren que les cante algo?

 

Las niñas emocionadas gritaron, Zayn les cantó lo que quisieron, su madre llego por la tarde y cuando los vio en la sala le sonrió a Zayn, sin decir nada se acercó y le beso la frente, Zayn la observo un momento antes de volver a prestarles atención a sus hermanas.

 

Estuvo todo el día con sus hermanas, mientras ellas hablaban de Niall, escuchando lo grandioso que era.

 

*

 

-No puedes hacerme esto-Zayn enfurecido le dijo a su padre- yo no tengo la culpa de…

 

-Estabas en el coche con Louis, estaban borrachos, gracias a dios no pasó nada grave, pero el padre de Louis está enfadado, los dos vamos a pagar los daños.

 

-¡Puedo pagarlos!-Zayn gritó-Pero déjame quedarme en casa de Louis.

 

-Zayn puedes callarte-su padre le pidió apuntándolo con el dedo- pareces un chiquillo, no te va a pasar nada si no te quedas a dormir con Louis cada viernes, por favor deja de hacer berrinches.

 

Zayn apretó los puños-Eres un dictador.

 

-Mira niño, estoy haciendo lo mejor –Yaser le murmuró, luego vio a Tricia entrar a la sala con el teléfono en mano-¿Qué dijo?

 

-Dijo que estaba bien, que Zayn podía ayudarla en la casa y puede pasarla con Niall.

 

Zayn levantó la mirada-¿Qué dices?

 

Su madre lo fulmino con la mirada-Vas a pasar los sábados con Maura en su casa, con tus hermanas, dijo que le hace falta ayuda extra para arreglar algunas cosas…

 

-Que le ayude su hijo-Zayn murmuró sin pensarlo.

 

-Zayn-su madre lo llamó- no te estoy preguntando, vas a hacerlo niño, llévate tu guitarra para que le enseñes a Niall a tocar un poco.

 

-¿Es un castigo?

 

Tricia lo observo con cansancio-Si quieres verlo así, está bien, puedes verlo como una experiencia de vida.

 

Zayn negó frustrado-Me mandas a una casa con un muchacho enfermo, mandas a tus hijas todos los sábados a la casa de alguien que apesta a muerte-Zayn hablo apretando los dientes- esa no es una experiencia de vida.

 

Yaser levantó la mano-Te vas a tu cuarto, y cuándo madures un poco más, entonces Zayn vas a poder ver lo mal en lo que acabas de decir.

 

Zayn salió de la sala y corriendo subió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta antes de tirarse en la cama, había sido un idiota por chocar el carro del padre de Louis, lo sabía, y también sabía que decir esas cosas de Niall fue insensible.

 

*

 

-Hola

 

Zayn se dio la vuelta para ver a Niall bajar por las escaleras, se veía diferente, tenía más color en la cara y prácticamente bajo corriendo.

 

-Hola-Zayn murmuró sin dejar de ver como se sentaba a su lado-¿Estas bien?-dijo por curiosidad.

 

Niall asintió- El sábado pasado me viste luego de una quimioterapia del viernes, me veía del asco- tomo la galleta que estaba en la mesita- no me veo así siempre, a veces hasta parece que me veo bien-bromeo.

 

Zayn apretó la guitarra que tenía en sus piernas-¿Tu madre te dijo porque estoy aquí?

 

El rubio termino de pasar la galleta-Sí, chocaste en el carro de tu amigo, así que tu castigo es pasar tiempo en esta casa y conmigo.

 

Zayn levanto la mirada disculpándose- No es necesariamente un castigo-murmuró.

 

-¿Así que te gusta estar aquí?-Niall preguntó.

 

-No-Zayn apretó los ojos cuando dijo eso-lo siento.

 

-Está bien-Niall suspiro- no es nada lindo pasar tiempo con alguien enfermo lo sé muy bien, ¿No ves que la casa está llena de mis amigos?-bromeo de nuevo.

 

Zayn estaba algo sorprendido por como  Niall bromeaba, así que no vio porque no hacerlo el también-¿No estás muy grande ya para amigos imaginarios?

 

La risa que salió de los labios de Niall le hizo estremecerse, era fuerte, grave, era una risa de verdad y Zayn se encontró sonriendo a su lado.

 

-Tus hermanas tenían razón, eres muy gracioso-Niall dijo parando de reír.

 

-Ya enserio-pidió Zayn-¿No tienes amigos?

 

-No haces muchos amigos en los hospitales-le dijo- la mayor parte de mi tiempo la paso ahí, esta es la cuarta vez que reincido en el cáncer.

 

-¿La cuarta vez?-Zayn no tenía ni idea si eso significaba que era muy fuerte o que ya estaba muy cansado.

 

-Sí, solo que ahora mi cuerpo está más dañado-Niall bajo la voz, cuándo vio a Zayn le sonrió-tengo un amigo, se llama Harry, está en la escuela en la que vas.

 

-¿Sabes en que escuela estoy?-Zayn divertido preguntó.

 

-Waliya me lo dijo, ¿Conoces a Harry?

 

Zayn lo pensó por un momento, el nombre de Harry no le sonaba de nada-Ni idea.

 

-Quizá puedas conocerlo mañana, viene los domingos a pasar el rato-Niall dijo tentativamente- mi mamá hace un pudin delicioso.

 

-Tal vez-Zayn dijo- Mis hermanas están en la cocina ayudándole a tu madre a hacer la comida, ¿Tienes tu guitarra?

 

-Sí, vamos a mi cuarto-Niall se puso de pie y le pidió que lo siguiera.

 

Zayn lo siguió lentamente, su celular sonó y contestó sin detenerse-Liam-murmuró aliviado-¿Dónde te metiste?

 

-Mi madre me tiene castigado, yo no iba manejando pero creo que piensa que pude haberlos detenido-Liam habló tan rápido-¿Dónde estás?

 

-En casa de una de las amigas de mi mamá-Zayn contestó-¿Qué estás haciendo?-entró al cuarto de Niall notando que en realidad no era tan diferente del suyo, solo que estaba muy bien cuidado.

 

-Voy a ver una película, ¿No quieres venir más tarde?

 

Zayn sonrió-Claro que quiero, pero mi madre no me va a dejar ir a tu casa, quizá en unas semanas- Niall saco la guitarra y espero a que terminara de hablar-Oye Li, te voy a marcar cuándo llegue a mi casa, ¿Esta bien?

 

-Claro, nos vemos Zayn.

 

-Chau.

 

Zayn colgó mientras Niall tomaba asiento en su cama, el rubio lo observo antes de hablar-¿Es un amigo tuyo?

 

-Sí, se llama Liam, está castigado, iba con migo y con mi otro amigo, Louis, fue todo un desastre.

 

Niall asintió-Suena como un desastre-suspirando ladeo al cabeza- bueno, yo sé como tocar la guitarra, creo que tu madre se equivocó un poco en tu castigo, porque realmente no me tienes que enseñar nada, lo mal que lo hago tiene que ver con la poca habilidad que tengo.

 

Antes de que Zayn hablara Niall comenzó a tocar una canción, la conocía, era una canción de Keane.

 

-Somewere only we know-murmuró Zayn-no lo haces mal-dijo escuchándolo.

 

Niall asintió en su dirección, Zayn tomo aire y comenzó a cantar suavemente la canción, Niall le sonrió ampliamente tocando con fuerza las notas, Zayn termino de cantar y Niall le aplaudió.

 

-Wow-le dijo el rubio-en verdad puedes cantar.

 

Zayn se ruborizo un poco-Los dones de la vida.

 

Niall asintió-Ojala yo pudiera cantar-dijo de lado-pero sería completamente malo, mi voz no es tan bonita.

 

-Oye…-Zayn arrugó el ceño-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

 

-¿Sobre el cáncer?

 

-¿Te incomoda?

 

-No-Niall dijo sinceramente-ahora es como un amigo para mí, no me incomoda ¿Qué quieres saber?

 

-¿Por qué lo has tenido tantas veces?

 

Niall dejo la guitarra y se recostó contra sus almohadas- No lo sé, mi cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo por completo, y como te dije, termino muy cansado luego de que logro alejar el cáncer, hace meses volví a de nuevo a reincidir.

 

-¿No vas a la escuela?

 

Niall negó-Tomo clases con mi mamá y mi papá, tenía demasiadas crisis como para estar en un año regular.

 

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Zayn preguntó sentándose en los pies de la cama de Niall.

 

-Dieciocho.

 

-Eres un año mayor que yo- Zayn sorprendido arrugó el ceño-¿No tendrías que estar en la universidad?

 

-¿Me ves en la universidad?-Niall preguntó- No podría con el ritmo de trabajo, primero tengo que salir de esto y ver qué pasa, tengo que esperar al otoño.

 

Zayn emocionado se acercó-¿Vas a ir a la universidad en otoño? Yo también-levantó la mano para chocarla con Niall, el rubio lo observo antes de hacerlo, pero mantuvo la palma contra la de Zayn.

 

-Eres muy moreno-le murmuró sin despegar sus manos-o yo soy muy pálido-dijo para sí mismo, luego le sonrió- no estoy esperando el otoño para ir a la universidad.

 

-¿No?

 

-No-Niall suspiro antes de bajar la mano-si todo va bien para otoño habré salido del cáncer, de nuevo y tendré la esperanza de tener una vida tranquila, esperar que no regrese- vio a los ojos a Zayn- si todo sale mal, si el tratamiento no funciona, no voy a estar aquí para el otoño, mi cuerpo no va a resistirlo.

 

Zayn contuvo el aliento viendo como Niall le sostenía la mirada-¿Te vas a morir?

 

Niall parecía un poco apenado-Espero que no.

 

Sus hermanas entraron al cuarto y el cargo a Saffa en sus rodillas para hacer algo, Waliya se sentó junto a Niall y le preguntó que estaban haciendo, el chico le contestó antes de darle una última mirada a Zayn.

 

° Espero que no °, Zayn  trato de seguir la conversación de sus hermanas, pero no pudo, era horrible lo que Niall había dicho, morirse tan joven, estar encerrado, y él se estaba preocupando por no ir a dormir todos los viernes a casa de Louis.

 

-¿Zayn?-Saffa le dijo arrugando el ceño.

 

-¿Mmm?-Zayn contestó viéndola de reojo.

 

-Cántanos algo, una canción bonita, para que Niall duerma.

 

Zayn buscó a Niall con la mirada, el rubio se acomodó su gorro y negó en dirección a Saffa-Este día no tengo sueño-le informó- hoy no estoy en uno de esos días donde quiero dormir.

 

-¿No?-Waliya dijo emocionada-Que bueno Niall-Zayn la vio darle un abrazo rápido antes de volver a tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra-Tal vez en unos días podamos ir al parque a usar los patines ¿Te gustaría?

 

Niall le apretó el cabello-¿Por qué no seguimos haciendo tus estrellas?

 

Waliya asintiendo fue a sacar algo del armario de Niall, pero Zayn se fijó en que realmente no le contestó nada acerca de salir al parque, quizá Niall no tenía las fuerzas para eso. En su mente conto los meses, era Enero, en unas semanas regresaba a la escuela en Febrero, en Mayo hacía el examen para la universidad, en Junio salía de la escuela, luego vacaciones, en Agosto entraba a los cursos propedéuticos y el Septiembre comenzaba las clases. En otoño comenzaban las clases.

 

Estuvieron hasta en la tarde en el cuarto de Niall, Zayn volvió a ver a Maura dándole unas pastillas, Niall parecía cansado cuándo ellos se fueron, lo vio  dejar a un lado la guitarra antes de salir del cuarto.

 

-¿Tu amigo viene mañana?-Zayn preguntó bajando las escaleras, sonaba tonto pero pensaba que Niall se iba a caer así que prefirió ir por delante.

 

-¿Harry?-Niall preguntó, Zayn asintió volteando por el hombro- Sí.

 

-¿Qué hacen?

 

Niall arrugó la nariz-No mucho, me cuenta de sus cosas…-abrió los ojos recordando algo-a Harry le gustan los tatuajes, tiene un amigo que se los tatúa, se llama Ed ¿Te suena?

 

Zayn asintió-¿Sheeran?

 

Niall asintió-Ese mismo, mañana va a venir porque se va a tatuar algo y quiere que lo ayude a decidir-le hecho una mirada al brazo de Zayn que tenía unos cuántos tatuajes.

 

-¿Crees que se moleste si vengo y veo los diseños?-Zayn preguntó.

 

-Claro que no, Harry es genial-Niall termino de bajar las escaleras y le apretó el hombro-Viene como a las 12 del día, porque primero va a desayunar con su madre cada Domingo, ¿Vienes a esa hora?

 

-Más tarde, como a las 2, mañana voy con Liam y Louis a patinar un rato por la mañana- luego lo pensó mejor-o mejor te llamó para avisarte no sé si mi madre va a dejarme que valla.

 

-Está bien-Niall buscó una pluma en la mesita que estaba bajando las escaleras- este es mi número-le dijo pidiéndole su mano, Zayn se la dio y Niall escribió ahí su número.

 

-Tengo mi celular en el bolsillo-Zayn dijo divertido-no tenías por qué hacer eso.

 

Niall se sonrojo un poco-Me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas-le confesó bajito- no te pongas todo raro, pero veo muchas películas en las tardes y me imagino haciendo todas esas cosas, ¿A quién más le voy a dar mi número?-le sonrió.

 

Zayn antes de pensarlo tomo la pluma y le pidió a Niall que le diera la mano, el rubio divertido se la dio y Zayn le levantó un poco la sudadera que llevaba, la piel se veía muy frágil, así que simplemente paso la pluma por ahí y escribió su número.

 

-Listo, tienes mi número-Zayn le murmuró, les llamó a sus hermanas que estaban en la sala con Maura y los tres se fueron a su casa.

 

*

 

° Voy a ir a las doce, mi madre no me dejo ir con Liam y Louis- Zayn °

 

Niall acababa de salir de la ducha, se dejó caer a la cama y cansado se froto el cabello, estaba tan lacio que pensaba que si se lo peinaba se le iba a caer, tomo el gorro banco y sin pensarlo se lo puso, luego noto el mensaje en el celular y sonriendo contesto.

 

° No voy a ir a ningún lugar-Niall °

 

*

 

Zayn toco la puerta de los Horan y cuándo le abrieron se sorprendió de que no fuera Maura, en vez de eso era un chico que parecía unos años mayor que ellos, luego recordó haberlo visto con Doniya.

 

-¿Eres Zayn?-el rubio le preguntó-¿Eres el hermano de Doniya?

 

Zayn asintió-Hola-extendió la mano.

 

-Soy Greg, el hermano de Niall-el chico lo dejo pasar-¿Cómo está tu hermana?

 

Zayn sonriendo contestó-Bien, este en la universidad estudiando ciencias políticas.

 

-Que bien-Greg dijo tomando las llaves de un coche-Escucha mis padres salieron, Niall está arriba con Harry- le dio una mirada-¿Sabes manejar?

 

Zayn asintió-¿Por qué?

 

-Harry no sabe, por si algo pasa-Greg le dijo que se

acercara y le señaló unas llaves-ese es otro carro, si algo pasa pueden llegar al hospital así-vio la cara de Zayn- no te asustes, es solo por sí pasa, prefiero decírtelo a no hacerlo y que algo pase.

 

-¿Qué puede pasar?

 

Greg lo observo-Nada, ve arriba.

 

Zayn le dio un movimiento de cabeza antes de subir, toco la puerta del cuarto de Niall y cuándo escuchó que le decían que entraran se encontró con un chico de rizos sentado en la cama mientras Niall estaba tirado en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

 

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó a Niall arrodillándose un poco para verlo.

 

Niall asintió-Estamos jugando-le dijo-recuéstate donde quieras.

 

Zayn arrugó el ceño, pero hizo aquello, había un sofá cerca de la ventana y moviendo una pila de ropa se recostó ahí, el chico de la cama le dio una mirada antes de que cerrara los ojos.

 

-Ahora estamos en el caribe-escuchó decir Zayn al rizado- es un viaje por barco…

 

-Me voy a marear Harry-Niall dijo.

 

-No, no te va a pasar nada-Harry murmuró-estas

completamente bien, así que cállate.

 

Zayn abrió los ojos para ver lo que hacían, vio a Harry describiendo cosas mientras Niall sonreía en el piso, entendió lo que hacían, por alguna razón le parecía que Niall no creía sobrevivir al otoño, no se sorprendió mucho de sentir un aguijón en el estómago al pensar aquello.

 

Cuando vio que Niall se ponía de pie él lo hizo también, Harry se bajó de la cama y saco una libreta de una mochila y se acercó a Zayn.

 

-Soy Harry-le murmuró sin sonreír-¿Te gustan los tatuajes?

 

-Claro, soy Zayn-le tomo la mano-¿Es verdad que estas en la escuela?

 

Harry asintió-Voy un año más abajo que ustedes.

 

-¿Ustedes?-Zayn se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras Niall se cruzaba de piernas y se quedaba en el centro.

 

-Tú y Liam y Louis-dijo Harry abriendo la libreta.

 

-¿Nos conoces?

 

-¿Quién no?-Harry le dijo arrugando el ceño-Son los populares de la escuela, no me sorprende que no me conozcas no me muevo por su círculo.

 

Niall sonrió de lado-Estaría a tu lado si fuera a la escuela-le dijo a Harry.

 

-Nah-Harry le murmuró divertido- creo que serías de los populares.

 

Zayn apretó los labios-Nosotros no somos populares- dijo bajito- ¿No te caemos bien?-le preguntó a Harry.

 

-No los conozco-Harry le contestó- Tú y Liam parecen más enfocados en divertirse sin molestar a los demás, pero Louis es como un dolor de cabeza.

 

Zayn negó-Louis es genial.

 

-Louis no dejó de molestarme hace un año cuándo intente entrar a la obra de la escuela-Harry le murmuró.

 

Zayn arrugó el ceño-Quizá no eras buen actor.

 

-No lo era, pero eso no le dio el derecho de tratarme mal…

 

-Harry-Niall lo interrumpió-llevabas lentes y el cabello echado hacía atrás, hasta yo me burlaba.

 

Harry hizo un ademán de enfado- Idiota, como sea no me importa, lo que quiero decir es que no tenías por qué conocerme.

 

Zayn lo observó desviar la mirada cuándo Niall le sonrió-¿Se conocen de la escuela?

 

Niall negó-No, hace como tres años estaba en el hospital porque estaba en tratamiento-le dijo a Zayn- y Harry se quebró la pierna…

 

-Me caí de mi casa del árbol-le dijo Harry.

 

-Y duró como un mes en el hospital porque le operaron la rodilla-Niall siguió- el área para jóvenes no era interesante y terminamos hablando y hablando-sonrió.

 

-No pude quitármelo de encima-Harry le dijo a Zayn- se pegó a mi como una lapa, así que no quedo de otra más que ser su amigo-Niall sonrió y Zayn se sorprendió un poco cuándo Harry le tomo las mejillas y le beso la nariz a Niall- no es que me queje.

 

Zayn desvió la mirada cuándo Niall se sonrojo, Harry le dio un golpecito en la pierna al rubio-Voy por algo de comer-le dijo- no me tardo.

 

Niall asintió y tomo la libreta, vio a Zayn viéndolo fijamente-¿Qué pasa?

 

-¿Es tu novio?-preguntó Zayn.

 

-¿Harry?-Niall divertido negó-Claro que no, es solo mi amigo-luego arrugó el ceño-¿Crees que soy gay?

 

Zayn apretó los labios- ¿Importa?-dijo viéndolo fijamente.

 

Niall negó-No, yo no dije eso- vio a Zayn bajar los hombros relajándose-¿Tu eres gay?

 

El moreno pensó en como contestar-No soy gay-le dijo- pero no es que no me vallan los hombres.

 

Niall abrió la boca y se sonrojo un poco-¿Bisexual?

 

-Siempre he creído que esas palabras son tontas te enamoras y ya-le dijo a Niall-¿Tú?

 

El rubio se pasó la mano por el cuello antes de contestar-Supongo que me enamoro y ya.

 

Cuándo Harry entró los encontró inclinados sobre la libreta que tenía unos dibujos, le dio a Zayn un vaso con jugo y a Niall le dejo un vaso con algo diferente.

 

-Gracias.

 

Harry le quitó importancia y se puso a hablar con ellos sobre que tatuaje hacerse, Zayn vio muchos dibujos sin sentido, pensó en que Louis tenía en su cuerpo algunos tatuajes que tampoco tenían mucha coherencia. Cuándo levantó la mirada para preguntarle algo a Harry vio a Niall con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza metida en el cuello de Harry mientras el chico le acariciaba el hombro. Sus ojos fueron hasta los ojos de Harry que estaban viendo a Niall fijamente, con una mueca de tristeza.

 

-¿Tienes sueño?-Zayn le preguntó a Niall.

 

El rubio abrió los ojos-Un poquito, pueden quedarse, voy a descansar.

 

Harry le dio una mirada mientras dejaba que se recostara en la cama, luego volvió a ver a Zayn-¿Qué te parece entonces?

 

Zayn señaló un dibujo que le había gustado de un barco-Es muy elegante, pero son muchos detalles…

 

Harry se levantó un poco su playera y Zayn vio una mariposa tatuada en su estómago-Puedo con el dolor de los detalles.

 

Zayn asintió-Me gusta el barco.

 

Harry asintió y Zayn dejo de prestarle atención, veía a Niall con los ojos entrecerrados, casi a las tres de la tarde Harry se puso de pie y guardo su libreta.

 

-Me voy-les dijo- tengo tarea que hacer, te veo el miércoles-le dijo a Niall dejándole un beso sobre el gorro que llevaba-Adiós Zayn.

 

Zayn se puso de pie también-Me voy también…

 

Harry negó deteniéndolo con la mano-No-se acercó a susurrarle a la oreja- Niall no se puede quedar solo, quédate un ratito mientras llegan sus padres.

 

Zayn asintió-Esta bien.

 

Harry salió del cuarto y Niall hablo para que Zayn lo viera-Te puedes ir si quieres, mi familia y Harry piensan que me va a pasar algo si me quedo solo.

 

Zayn negó-¿Te molesta que me quede?

 

-No.

 

-Entonces…-Zayn vio una laptop-¿Es tuya?

 

Niall asintió-Tengo unas fotos muy bonitas de estrellas-le dijo haciéndole espacio para que se acomodara-¿Te gustan las estrellas?

 

Zayn lo pensó un momento-No lo había pensado, pero supongo que sí, me gustan.

 

-Genial-Niall tomo la laptop y abrió una carpeta-Es el universo-le dijo sonriendo.

 

-¿Te sabes los nombres de las estrellas?

 

-Algunos-Niall contestó- tengo mucho tiempo libre.

 

Zayn estuvo toda la tarde viendo fotos de estrellas mientras Niall le murmuraba los nombres y porque las nombraban así.

 

Niall vio la hora en la computadora-Ya son las seis-dijo-apaga la luz-le dijo a Zayn, el chico lo hizo y Niall le señalo hacía el techo-Ve mis estrellas.

 

Zayn volteo hacía arriba y vio el techo tapizado de estrellas de esas que brillaban en las oscuridad-Wow- murmuró.

 

Niall sonrió, pero Zayn no lo noto- Mi mamá me hacía poner una por cada quimioterapia que me daban, decía que era para que no me doliera tanto, cuándo era más chico me hacía pensar que la recompensa era poner una estrella-Zayn lo observó-supongo que se me quedo la costumbre.

 

-Son muchas-dijo Zayn bajito.

 

-Sí, son muchas-Niall dejo de sonreír.

 

-¿Cada cuándo vas a la quimioterapia?

 

-Dos veces a la semana, los martes y los viernes.

 

-¿Duele?

 

Niall suspiro-No, lo que duele es todo lo que trae, mareos, siempre quiero dormir, vómitos, no tengo ganas de nada.

 

Zayn no supo que decir, pero no tuvo que hacer nada, porque la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Zayn conoció al último de los Horan que le faltaba conocer.

 

-Es mi papá-Niall le dijo-Bobby Horan.

 

Bobby le dio una mirada a Zayn, le palmeo el hombro antes de acercarse a la cama de Niall-¿Te sientes bien?

 

Niall asintió.

 

-Muy bien-Bobby sonrió en dirección a Zayn-Gracias por estar con mi hijo un rato.

 

-No importa-Zayn contestó sinceramente-Niall es una buena compañía.

 

-Lo sé, es un gran chico-Bobby suspiro-¿Tu tarea?

 

Niall saco de debajo de su almohada una libreta y se la entrego-Lista-se la dio a su padre.

 

Bobby la tomo y se alejó hacía la puerta-Ya vamos a cenar, puedes quedarte si lo quieres Zayn.

 

-Gracias.

 

Salió del cuarto y Zayn se sentó junto a Niall-¿La tarea?

 

-Te dije que mis papas me daban clases, mi padre quiere prepararme para la universidad-Niall se puso de pie y tomo unos tenis para ponérselos-en caso de que vaya a la universidad.

 

Zayn sintió un retortijón en el pecho-Parece como si tú mismo no lo creyeras.

 

-No es que no lo crea, no me quiero hacer muchas ilusiones-le murmuró- la caída es más dura entre más alto vueles.

 

Cuándo bajaron a cenar Zayn se sintió muy a gusto, Bobby y Maura lo trataban agradablemente y Greg le hizo conversación sobre unos automóviles y le preguntó sobre el accidente que había tenido, Zayn se fijó sobre todo, en que Niall no parecía tan cansado cuándo estaba rodeado de su familia.

 

-Te acompaño-Niall dijo siguiéndolo a la salida cuándo Zayn les dijo que era hora de irse.

 

Zayn se dio la vuelta antes de salir-Fue divertido pasar el día en tu casa-dijo sinceramente.

 

Niall asintió y abrió la puerta.

 

-Si vas a salir ponte una chamarra-Maura le dijo desde la cocina.

 

-Claro mamá-Niall tomo una chamarra del armario de la entrada y se la puso, el gorro se le atoro con la capucha y Zayn fue a acomodársela, el gorro blanco que llevaba se cayó un poco de lado-no me lo quites-Niall murmuró cuándo sintió las manos de Zayn en su cabeza.

 

-¿Por qué?

 

-Mi cabello es muy delgadito, se ve feo-le dijo alejándose- además en unas semanas no voy a tener cabello por la quimioterapia, es mejor que me vean siempre con el gorro, no notan la diferencia.

 

Zayn se mordió el labio-¿Por eso siempre llevas gorro?

 

-Sí.

 

El rubio lo acompañó hasta después de su jardín y Zayn se dio la vuelta para darle un abrazo rápido, no era que no le gustaran, porque la realidad era que sí, Liam y Louis eran muy táctiles y sus hermanas también.

 

-¿Y eso?-Niall le dijo cuándo Zayn lo soltó-Pareces un chico malo, no creí que te fueran los abrazos.

 

Zayn suspiro- Me caes bien-le murmuró bajando la mirada-¿Puedo llamarte más tarde?

 

Niall sonrió y su sonrisa le llego hasta los ojos-No creo-le dijo al final- estoy muy cansado, voy a dormir, mañana si tengo ánimos te mando un mensaje ¿Está bien?

 

Zayn asintió-¿Y si no?

 

-¿Por qué me quieres llamar?

 

-Me caes bien-repitió, luego al ver la mirada de Niall se sinceró- No es justo que estés solo con tu familia y Harry, eres divertido, solo… no es justo lo que te pasa.

 

Zayn se aventuró a levantar la mirada cuándo Niall no le contestó, el rubio lo estaba viendo con ojos penetrantes, aunque le temblaba el labio inferior.

 

-¿Tienes frio?

 

Niall asintió-Voy a llamarte por la noche-le dijo- también eres divertido.

 

-Sí estás cansado no te preocupes-le dijo Zayn rápidamente- puedo darme una vuelta mañana, no entro a la escuela hasta la próxima semana.

 

Niall ladeo la cabeza-Hasta mañana.

 

Zayn asintió-Hasta mañana.

 

*

 

-¿Qué?-Louis dijo desde la computadora de Zayn.

 

-Qué no puedo ir, mañana te veo.

 

Zayn contestó a la pantalla de su laptop, estaban teniendo una conversación vía Skype, podía ver a Liam sentado en el sillón de Louis.

 

-¿A dónde se supone que vas a ir?-Louis le pidió-

¿Zayn?

 

-Voy a ir con un amigo-Zayn le dijo.

 

-¿Qué amigo?

 

-¿Eres mi madre?

 

Louis bufó-¿Podemos conocerlo?

 

Zayn apretó los labios-No creo, no ahora, nos vemos luego.

 

Liam se puso de pie y se acercó a la pantalla-¿Es Perrie?-le preguntó-¿Estas saliendo con Perrie? Porque ya te dije que no hay problema, termine con Jade hace tiempo, no importa que sean amigas y…

 

-Yo no quiero salir con Perrie-Zayn dijo deteniéndolo-¿De dónde sacas eso?

 

Louis rodo los ojos y aún en lo mal que se veía la imagen Zayn encontró horrenda esa actitud-¿Qué de dónde lo sacas? Te acostaste con ella hace unos meses…

 

Zayn lo apuntó con el dedo-¿Y?, ella no quería otra cosa y yo tampoco-les dijo- y no es nada de Perrie, me tengo que ir.

 

Cerro la laptop antes de que los otros dijeran algo más, tomo su chaqueta y bajo las escaleras. No era que ocultara a Niall, pero Louis y Liam no iban a entenderlo, desde pequeños siempre andaban juntos para todos lados, además eran muy celosos.

 

Además Niall todavía no acababa de mostrarle las estrellas, se dijo a sí mismo que cuándo eso pasara volvería con sus amigos, solo eso.

 

*

 

Zayn fue dos veces a la semana con Niall, cuándo entró a la escuela al regresar se pasaba por su casa, comía con él, Harry se les unía muchas veces, era un buen tipo, un día se lo encontró en la escuela, en la cafetería y lo saludo levantando la mano.

 

-¿A quién saludas?-Louis dijo dándose la vuelta, pero Harry ya no estaba.

 

-A nadie-le murmuró.

 

Niall había terminado de contarle sobre las estrellas, pero Zayn no les había contado nada a Louis y Liam.

Niall leía mucho, pero eran cosas que Zayn no acababa de entender, hasta que se lo preguntó.

 

-Se llama reencarnación-Niall le dijo-Es como otras vidas.

 

-¿Por qué lees eso?-Zayn preguntó tirado a su lado en la cama.

 

-Quizá en otra vida no tenga esta enfermedad-Niall le dijo abriendo un libro y oliendo su interior-me encanta el olor de los libros, mira.

 

Le acercó el libro y Zayn aspiro el aroma-Huele muy bien- tomo el libro y lo ojeo-¿Puedo llevármelo?

 

Niall asombrado asintió-Sí, pero que mi mamá no vea que te lo di, no le gusta que lea estas cosas.

 

-Quizá porque parece como si te estuvieras preparando para morir-Zayn le dijo acusándolo con la mirada-no es agradable escucharte decir esas cosas.

Niall cruzo las manos sobre su pecho-Quizá-luego lo vio de reojo-¿No te gusta que hable de eso?

 

Arrugando el ceño Zayn lo pensó por un momento-No quiero que te mueras, así que no, no me gusta que hables de eso.

 

Niall había dejado de hablar de eso, pero Zayn no dejo de leer los libros que tenía sobre la reencarnación.

Y es que era muy fácil ser su amigo, Niall era muy bueno en seguir las conversaciones y tenía una risa que se filtraba por tus oídos y te hacía reír también, además en verdad era divertido.

 

Las únicas ocasiones en las que no era así, era cuándo la quimioterapia era muy fuerte para él, Zayn lo había visto vomitar varias veces, a veces mientras hacían la tarea Niall se levantaba e iba a su baño a vomitar, volvía sonrojado y diciéndole que era mejor que se fuera, porque iba a bañarse y olía mal el cuarto. Zayn no se iba, era vómito, no era nada radioactivo. Muchas veces Niall se quedó dormido mientras hablaban, Zayn se encontró arropándolo antes de salir.

 

-¿Por qué sigues yendo a casa de Niall?-Doniya le preguntó un día mientras estaban en el cuarto de Zayn-Pensé que tu castigo termino.

 

Eso era verdad, una semana antes de que fuera Marzo, su madre le quitó el castigo.

 

-Es un buen chico, es mi amigo-le dijo a Doniya-¿Por?

 

-Me encontré con Greg, me dijo que pasabas mucho tiempo en su casa-su hermana se vio al espejo acomodándose el cabello- mi mamá me dijo que un día le gritaste que llevaba a Saffa y Waliya a un lugar que olía a muerte, cambiaste muy rápido de opinión.

 

-Niall no se va a morir-dijo fuerte a Doniya.

 

Doniya ladeo la cabeza y dejo de peinarse-Yo no dije eso, espero que no de hecho, Greg lo quiere mucho y es un buen chico.

 

Zayn asintió-Es divertido ¿Sabes?, es horrible que tenga esa enfermedad.

 

Doniya se dio la vuelta y tomo su mano-¿Es guapo como Greg?

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Niall, ¿Es guapo como Greg?

 

Zayn lo pensó un momento-Sí, tiene unos bonitos ojos-Doniya le sonrió-¿Qué?

 

-Nada- murmuró su hermana-¿Qué más?

 

-Toca bien la guitarra, piensa que no es así, pero no es verdad, solo que no confía mucho en eso, además se ríe como loco-sonrió recordando- le gustan las estrellas y si no está en la quimioterapia y salió un poco al jardín se le notan las mejillas rosas como las muñecas de Saffa, además piensa que no tiene cabello bonito, pero es tan rubio que…

 

Zayn se detuvo cuándo su hermana lo estaba observando con una sonrisita-¿Qué pasa?

 

Doniya le tomo la mano-No te emociones mucho con él-le pidió y Zayn se fijó en que parecía más sería- no quiero que sufras si algo sale mal.

 

Zayn se soltó-No va a salir mal, vamos a ir a la universidad…

 

Doniya lo detuvo-No hagas planes para él-tomo su mano de nuevo- deja que salga primero del cáncer.

 

Zayn no durmió bien esa noche, aunque al recordar a Niall y lo feliz que había sido cuándo Zayn le había regalado un libro nuevo, abriéndolo para olerlo, se dijo a sí mismo que todo tenía que ir bien, Niall no merecía morirse.

 

Tenía que ir a la universidad con él, bueno no con él, pero tenía que ir, apenas era Marzo, Zayn sabía que en Junio le decían que pasaba con todo el tratamiento a Niall, todavía le quedaban varios meses, pero todo iba a salir bien.

 

Aunque la cara de Niall dijera otra cosa.

 

*

 

Zayn iba saliendo cuándo el automóvil de Louis se detuvo al lado de la acera, se fijó en que Liam iba en el asiento del copiloto y antes de que supiera Louis estaba saliendo del auto, tomaba su mano y lo metía al asiento trasero.

 

-¿Qué te pasa?-Zayn le dijo enojado.

 

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?-Louis le contestó también exaltado.

 

Liam le dio una mirada antes de darse la vuelta para verlo mejor-Hablamos con Waliya.

 

Zayn no entendía a que se referían-¿Y?

 

-¿Por qué te la pasas en casa de un chico que acabas de conocer, nos abandonas y además tiene cáncer?-Louis le preguntó acusándolo con la mirada.

 

Zayn abrió la boca para contestar, pero no supo que decir, así que la volvió a cerrar.

 

-¿Por qué?-Louis repitió.

 

-Es mi vida, puedo pasar mi tiempo con quien quiera-Zayn contestó al final.

 

Liam se apoyó en sus brazos-¿Dónde lo conociste?

 

Zayn bufó-Hablaron con Waliya, creo que ya lo saben.

 

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, Louis cruzado de brazos veía hacía afuera, Liam solo bajo la mirada y Zayn simplemente intentaba no enfadarse.

 

-Me tengo que ir-Zayn dijo-los veo luego.

 

-¿Y nos vas a ver luego?-Louis preguntó-Mira, yo no tengo nada en contra de que tengas nuevos amigos, es raro que el niño ese tenga cáncer, porque no eres exactamente la hermana de la caridad…

 

-No le estoy dando caridad-Zayn lo detuvo- no digas esas cosas.

 

-Te extrañamos-Liam murmuró- Solo es eso, no nos dejes de lado por tu nuevo amigo.

 

Zayn se relajó un poco más-Lo siento-les murmuró-se llama Niall- dijo hablando bajito- tiene cáncer y quizá no logre pasar otoño.

 

Louis volteo al instante-¿Se va a morir?

 

-Es una posibilidad-Zayn dijo.

 

Liam alcanzó su mano y la apretó-Lo siento Zee.

 

Zayn sonrió ante el apodo y apretó la mano de Liam-

Esta bien, ¿Puedo ahora irme a mi casa?

 

Louis lo dejo salir, pero antes de que Zayn se fuera se dio la vuelta para ver a Liam y Louis-¿Qué tal si vamos el sábado a patinar?

 

Los otros dos sonrieron y él se fue a casa de Niall, cuándo llego Maura lo recibió con un abrazo, le dijo que Niall se había terminado de bañar, pero que podía esperarlo en su cuarto. Zayn estaba sentado en la cama de Niall cuándo el chico estaba saliendo del baño.

 

-Mira lo que…-Zayn había estado leyendo algo en la laptop de Niall, pero al levantar la mirada se topó con Niall.

 

Con un casi desnudo Niall.

 

Llevaba una toalla aferrada a su cintura, apenas y le caía por encima de los muslos, Zayn pensaba que Niall estaba bien, porque no se había sentido mal, pero estaba muy delgado, demasiado, Zayn podía ver las costillas, la piel estaba tan blanca, y casi no tenía cabello.

 

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Niall le dijo asustado.

 

Zayn bajo la mirada y busco una manta, se puso de pie y se la dio-Lo siento, tu mamá me dejo entrar.

Niall tomo la manta antes de regresar al baño le hablo a Zayn- ¿Puedes irte?, no tengo ganas de hacer nada, me siento mal.

 

Zayn lo observo-¿Le llamó a tu mamá?

 

Niall se dio la vuelta-Era una forma sutil de decirte que me incomodas en este momento, que no quiero verte, quiero que te vayas.

 

Sintió que le pegaban en el estómago, desvió la

mirada y tomo sus cosas, antes de salir murmuró un-Lo siento- a Niall.

 

-¿Qué pasa?-Maura le dijo cuándo lo vio bajar las escaleras.

 

-Tengo que hacer unas cosas-Zayn le dijo sin detenerse-nos vemos Maura.

 

Al llegar a su casa, estaba preparándose para comer, se sintió muy mal, buscó con la mirada a su mamá y sin pensarlo fue y la abrazo por detrás.

 

-¿Qué tienes Zayn?-su madre le dijo dándose la vuelta-¿Le paso algo a Niall?

 

Zayn negó- Se enfadó conmigo.

 

Tricia se dio la vuelta para tomar su rostro-¿Por qué?

 

Zayn se removió incomodo- Lo vi salir de la ducha, creo que no le gusto que lo viera casi desnudo-levanto la mirada para ver a su madre- está muy delgado mamá, mucho.

 

Tricia le sonrió tristemente-¿Te dijo porque se enfadó?

 

Zayn negó-Me dijo que me fuera.

 

-Dale tiempo Zayn, imagínate que no estas a gusto con tu cuerpo, y de pronto una persona te ve de esa manera, una persona que te gusta…

 

-¿Qué?-Zayn dijo deteniéndola-Yo no le gusto a Niall.

 

Tricia le dio una sonrisita-Le gustas como amigo, no debió sentirse bien que lo vieras así.

 

-No tenía su gorro-Zayn murmuró.

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Niall no me deja verlo sin su gorro, supongo que fue muy incómodo.

 

Tricia le tomo la mano-Vamos a comer, luego le llamas y ves si puedes hablar con él ¿Esta bien?

 

Zayn asintió.

 

*

-Lo siento-Zayn dijo cuándo Niall le contestó el teléfono-perdóname.

 

Escuchó la respiración de Niall-Lo siento por decirte que te fueras.

 

-Está bien, no debí de esperarte en tu cuarto, estabas bañándote, debí esperarte en la sala.

 

-¿Zayn?-Niall le dijo.

 

-¿Qué pasa?

 

-¿Cómo me veía por la tarde?

 

Zayn arrugó el ceño-¿Cómo que como?

 

-Zayn…

 

-Delgado-dijo Zayn pensándolo un momento- pero eso no está mal ¿O sí?

 

Niall se rio bajito-Supongo que es normal.

 

Se quedaron en silencio, entonces Zayn recordó lo que le había dicho su mamá por la tarde.

 

-Me gustas-dijo contra la bocina-eres un buen amigo, así que no me importa cómo te veas.

 

Niall no le contestó rápidamente-También me gustas.

 

Zayn se encontró sintiendo algo muy caliente en el pecho, No, no, no. No podía estar sintiendo aquello, despejo la cabeza y hablo-¿Mañana tienes quimioterapia verdad?

 

-Aja.

 

-Bueno, te veo el domingo.

 

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Niall-¿No vienes con tus hermanas?

 

-Voy a ir a patinar con Louis y Liam- le dijo Zayn-¿Está bien?

 

-Claro que sí, te veo el domingo.

 

-Muy bien.

 

Se quedaron en silencio otro ratito, hasta que Niall le dijo que tenía sueño, que lo veía el Domingo, Zayn le colgó y dejo el celular en su mesita, se recostó en la cama, antes de dormir lo único que podía pensar era en Niall.

 

Aquello por alguna razón lo puso ansioso.

 

*

 

El sábado mientras patinaba se fijó en que Liam lo observaba fijamente cuándo pensaba que no se daba cuenta.

 

-¿Qué Liam?-le dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

 

-Nada-dijo rápidamente Liam, luego ante la mirada de Zayn, suspiro- Louis y yo estuvimos hablando, creemos que sería una buena idea conocer a tu nuevo amigo.

 

-Niall-dijo Zayn-se llama Niall.

 

-Niall-Liam le dijo-¿Podemos conocerlo?

 

-¿Por qué?-Zayn preguntó.

 

-Porque pensamos que esa es la única manera de verte más, ¿Qué dices a eso?-Liam lo observó-

Siempre estábamos juntos-bajo la mirada- extraño tenerte en mi casa, ya sabes.

 

Zayn lo observo un momento-¿Esto no tiene que ver con lo que paso hace meses verdad?

 

Liam arrugó el ceño-No, no tiene nada que ver.

 

Zayn suspiro, hacía unos meses, bueno específicamente en el cumpleaños de Liam, estaban tan borrachos los dos que habían terminado besándose en la cama de Liam, solo unos besos descuidados, donde hubo más lengua que otra cosa, por la mañana los dos se rieron de lo que paso, Zayn tenía que asegurarse, quería mucho a Liam, pero no de esa manera.

 

-No estoy celoso de Niall-Liam le dijo- te lo juro, quiero a mi amigo de vuelta.

 

Zayn asintió viendo a Louis regresar de donde había estado conversando con una chica-¿Esa era Eleanor?

 

Louis rodo los ojos-Tal vez.

 

-Le dije lo de conocer a Niall-murmuró Liam.

 

-¿Y qué dices?-Louis preguntó sentándose a su lado.

 

-No es cosa mía, tengo que preguntarle a Niall.

 

Louis y Liam lo observaron, Zayn les regreso la mirada-¿Qué?

 

-Llámale-Louis le dijo.

 

Zayn nervioso saco su celular, buscó el número de Niall y marco.

 

-Hola Zayn.

 

-Hola Niall-Zayn murmuró-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 

Escuchó a Niall sonreír- Bien, estoy con tus hermanas, ¿Tú?

 

-Con Liam y Louis-sintió las miradas de sus amigos, les hizo un ademán con el dedo- Tengo que preguntarte algo.

 

-¿A sí?

 

-Liam y Louis te quieren conocer, les dije que te iba a preguntar, porque no es decisión mía…

 

-¿Pasas tiempo con ellos?

 

-¿Qué?-Zayn se puso de pie y se alejó un poco.

 

-¿Te gustaría que me conocieran para que pasaran más tiempo contigo?-Niall le preguntó.

 

Zayn lo pensó un momento-Sería bueno, pero no voy a hacerlo si tu no quieres.

 

-Tráelos mañana-Niall le dijo y Zayn juro que estaba sonriendo- Podemos ver unas películas y el Lunes no hay clases para ustedes, podemos ver que hacemos…

 

-Gracias- Zayn dijo-¿Estás seguro?

 

-Solo diles que  no griten mucho, por lo que dice Harry, Louis es muy escandaloso.

 

Zayn se rio bajito-Voy a intentarlo.

 

*

 

Liam llevaba una canastita con galletas mientras Louis se acomodaba el cabello en el vidrio de la ventana.

 

-Dame una-Louis le dijo a Liam intentando sacar una galleta, Zayn toco la puerta de la casa de Niall esperando a que le abrieran.

 

-Son para Niall-Liam le dijo quitando la canasta-mi mamá dice que hay que llegar a casa de alguien nuevo con un regalo.

 

Louis arrugó el ceño-Yo no le traje nada.

 

-Podemos decir que es de los dos-Liam le murmuró a Louis.

 

Zayn los observo con cariño antes de que Greg abriera la puerta, ahora Zayn sabía que Greg iba todos los Domingos a casa de su novia Denisse-Hey Greg.

 

-Zayn-Greg abrió la puerta-¿Son tus amigos?

 

-Liam Payne-dijo Liam extendiendo su mano y Greg la tomo.

 

-Soy Louis Tomlinson-Louis extendió la mano también-Bonita casa.

 

Greg sonrió de lado- Como sea- vio a Zayn- están en su cuarto, no lo agiten mucho.

 

-Lo voy a cuidar, no te preocupes-Zayn le dijo antes de que Greg saliera de la casa- Vamos-les dijo y sus amigos los siguieron por las escaleras- no se pongan todos raros.

 

Louis rodo los ojos-No te vamos a avergonzar.

 

Cuándo abrió la puerta se encontró con Harry encima de la cama brincando mientras Niall recostado se reía ahogando los sonidos con una almohada.

 

-¡Y entonces caeeees!-Harry se dejó caer a su lado, sonriendo lo abrazo por la cintura y Niall rojo le tomo la mano-¿Suena bien?

 

-Suena como demasiadas cosas-Niall murmuró, fue cuándo se fijó en Zayn-Hola-le dijo.

 

Harry se fijó también y con rapidez lo soltó y se sentó en la cama-Hey Zayn.

 

Zayn entró, dejo pasar a Liam y Louis, los chicos parecían algo incomodos, hasta Louis se rascaba el cuello-Hola Harry- se acercó a Niall-Louis- Louis levantó la mano- Y Liam-Liam se acercó hasta él.

 

-Hola Niall- Liam le extendió al mano y Niall la tomo-Son galletas ¿Puedes comerlas?

 

Niall tomo la canasta y asintió-Muchas gracias.

 

-Son de parte de los dos-Louis le dijo más confiado- bonito cuarto amigo.

 

-¿Tú crees?

 

-Claro, aunque no sé si sea apto para volar como tu amigo dijo-Louis vio a Harry y le extendió la mano-Hola.

 

Harry arrugó el ceño-¿No tienes ni idea de quién soy cierto?

 

-No-Louis le dijo evaluándolo con sus ojos, Zayn arrugó el ceño- pero supongo que eres amigo de Niall, ¿Vas a la escuela con nosotros?, porque nunca te he visto y eres difícil de no notar.

 

Zayn se fijó en que Niall observó a Harry rápidamente, noto también las mejillas de Harry sonrojadas.

 

-Voy un año menos que tú-le dijo Harry pasándose la mano por los rizos- Sí me conoces, me trataste pésimo hace tiempo.

 

Liam que era algo confiado se sentó junto a Niall y le dejo una galleta en la mano.

 

-No es verdad- Louis dijo-Te recordaría y nunca trataría mal a alguien con esa cara.

 

Zayn rodo los ojos y tomo una galleta de la canasta de Liam, Harry parecía algo enfadado cuándo se acercó a Louis.

 

-Eres pequeño-Harry dijo viéndolo hacía abajo, con una sonrisita.

 

-No es así.

 

Si lo era, Louis era en realidad bajito, no es que importara.

 

-Estas de mi tamaño-Harry le dijo- deberías de ser igual de alto que Liam o Zayn.

 

Louis se cruzó de brazos-Soy muy fuerte, estoy en el equipo de futbol, ¿Quieres probar?

 

Niall se rio bajito y Zayn le dio un golpecito para que se callara, luego se acercó a hablarle al oído-¿Qué?

 

-A Harry siempre le ha gustado Louis-Niall le confesó acercando sus labios al oído de Zayn, cuándo se alejó se fijó en que Zayn parecía concentrado en algo en su rostro-¿Tengo algo?

 

-No-Zayn volteó la mirada.

 

-No gracias, no me caes bien-Harry le dijo a Louis, tomo su libreta y se sentó en el sillón.

 

Louis arrugando el ceño se acercó-Al menos dime porque.

 

Harry bufó antes de hablar-Me trataste mal hace tiempo en la obra de la escuela, es eso.

 

-¿Qué?-Louis dijo-No me acuerdo de ti.

 

Liam entonces hablo- ¿Eres el tipo de lentes?

 

Harry ruborizándose asintió-Si, lo soy.

 

Zayn entonces vio a Louis moverse hasta quedar cerca de Harry, lo vio tomar su rostro y examinarlo- ¿Es enserió?, Jesús, no te pareces en nada a hace un año, te ves bien- Louis soltó su cara y se sentó a su lado- me gusta lo que veo.

 

Liam negó en su dirección y regresó a ver a Niall-

¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacen los domingos?

 

Niall le sonrió- Vemos películas o Harry y Zayn ven diseños para sus tatuajes…

 

-¿Tienes tatuajes?-Louis dijo viendo a Harry, que asintió-¿Me dejas verlos?

 

-Están debajo de mi ropa-dijo Harry avergonzado.

 

Louis en cambio sonrió ampliamente-Eso es aún mejor, ¿Me dejas verlos?

 

Zayn saco la laptop de Niall mientras escuchaba a Harry decirle algo con poca delicadeza a Louis, no importaba, Louis sabía cómo defenderse.

 

-Tu computadora es muy lenta- Liam le dijo a Niall-Puedo ayudarte con eso.

 

-¿En serió?-Niall preguntó.

 

-Liam es bueno con las maquinas-Zayn le dijo sentándose frente a él y cruzó las piernas-¿No Li?

 

-Así es-Liam sonrió, luego vio la laptop-¿Te gustan las estrellas?

 

Niall asintió.

 

Liam buscó algo en la canasta y le dejo en la mano una galleta de estrella, luego sonrió- Te regalo una.

 

Zayn adoraba a sus amigos, y al ver sonreír a Niall mientras Liam le decía algunas cosas, no dudó un instante en que aquello fue una buena idea.

 

Pasaron la tarde hablando de cualquier cosa, Liam y Niall se llevaron muy bien, y Zayn estuvo seguro de que Louis también lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera más interesado en Harry, aunque a decir verdad el rizado parecía más incómodo que otra cosa.

 

-¿Entonces?-Louis dijo luego de que Harry se sentara junto a Niall para alejarse un poco-¿Qué estaban haciendo cuándo entramos?

 

Niall se sonrojo-Es un juego que Harry y yo tenemos.

 

-¿De qué se trata?-Louis dijo emocionado-Amo los juegos.

 

-Es estúpido-dijo Niall.

 

-No es estúpido-Harry negó, luego vio a Louis-Niall no puede ir a muchos lugares así que fingimos que estamos ahí, eso es básicamente.

 

Louis amplió su sonrisa-Actúan.

 

Harry asintió-Algo así.

 

-Vamos a jugar entonces-Louis se quedó en el centro de la habitación-Muy bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir Niall?

 

El rubio lo pensó un momento- Patinar, como ustedes.

 

Louis aplaudió-¿Puedes salir de tu habitación no?

 

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

 

-Tengo dos patinetas en mi carro, vamos a bajar a la sala.

 

Harry y Zayn se dieron una mirada, en silencio estuvieron decidiendo que era lo mejor, pero Niall los ignoro y se puso de pie-Vamos.

 

Media hora después Zayn se dio cuenta de varias cosas, la primera era que Louis tenía unas manos muy habilidosas, o al menos el sonrojo de Harry cada vez que lo tomaba por las caderas para decirle como patinar le hacía creer esa cosa, la segunda era que Liam era bueno para hacer sentir bien a Niall, le hacía reír mientras le decía como patinar mientras las manos de Liam y Zayn lo tomaban por la cintura para que no cayera, la tercera era que Niall a pesar de todo se veía muy cansado.

 

-¿Quieres ver una película?-Zayn le murmuró a Niall contra su oído-Te vez cansado.

 

Niall asintió-Creo que prefiero ver una película.

 

Louis regresó las patinetas a su carro mientras acomodaban el sofá y buscaban que ver, al final terminaron viendo Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos, porque a Liam le gustó esa película.

Zayn dejo que Niall se acurrucara a su lado, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Niall le puso su mano en la cintura. Liam estaba a su lado, cruzado de pierna viendo fijamente la pantalla, Louis y Harry terminaron en el piso, Harry con su espalda pegada a los pies de Niall y Louis a los de Zayn.

 

A mitad de película sintió a Niall removerse varias veces-¿Estas bien?

 

Niall asintió, pero su rostro se veía algo contrariado- Creo que voy a vomitar.

 

Harry se puso de pie al instante y entre él y Zayn lo llevaron al baño de la planta baja, Zayn subió las escaleras corriendo y tomo una manta, cuándo bajo y volvió al baño noto las miradas de Louis y Liam, Niall estaba muy pálido.

 

-¿Llamamos a Maura?-Zayn preguntó a Harry.

 

No tuvieron que llamarla, porque Maura y Bobby entraron a la casa, al ver a Niall apenas sosteniéndose se acercaron rápidamente.

 

-Estoy bien, solo que me canse-Niall murmuró-Lo siento-les dijo a Liam y Louis- no aguanto mucho.

 

Liam negó-No te preocupes.

 

-Te vemos en unos días-Louis dijo tomando la mano de Liam para salir-fue un enorme gusto Niall.

 

Niall sonrió un poco-Igual.

 

Louis le hizo un ademán a Harry-Adiós-le dijo, pero el chico no le prestó atención, estaba enfocado en Niall- ¿Zayn? -Zayn levantó la mirada-¿Te quedas o…

 

-Sí, lo siento chicos, quizá mañana valla a dormir a tu casa…

 

-Quédense-Niall dijo luego de unos momentos-¿Mamá?

 

Maura apretó  los labios-No te sientes bien…

 

-Vamos a dormir, ¿Los dejas que se queden?

 

Bobby le dio una mirada a su mujer antes de asentir-Creo que vamos a necesitar mantas, vamos Niall-tomo a su hijo por la cintura y lo ayudó a subir.

 

En cuánto desapareció Maura vio a los cuatro chicos-¿Van a quedarse?

 

Harry asintió, igual que Zayn, Liam y Louis se dieron una mirada-¿Pero no se siente mal?

 

-Pero si no hacen mucho ruido y no lo agitan está bien, además creo que se va a sentir mal si se van.

 

Liam asintió-Me quedo, solo tengo que llamar a mi mamá.

 

Maura se fue a sacar unas cobijas del armario, Louis alejó un poco a Zayn-¿Eso está bien?

 

-Supongo-Zayn dijo-Harry no está negándose, y Harry siempre cuida mucho a Niall.

 

-No es el único-Louis lo vio a los ojos-tengo que hablar contigo.

 

Zayn asintió, Bobby bajo las escaleras y les dijo que subieran, que ahora les dejaba las cobijas, entraron al cuarto y vieron a Niall recostado, con los ojos cerrados.

 

-¿Te acuestas conmigo?-Niall le dijo a Zayn extendiendo su mano.

 

-Claro-Zayn se acercó y se recostó a su lado, Niall se metió en su cuello respirando profundamente.

 

-Pido el sofá-dijo Liam mientras Maura entraba y les dejaba unas cobijas, vio a Zayn junto a Niall y antes de que lo notaran se acercó a dejarle un beso a su hijo y otro a Zayn sobre la frente, luego a paso lento salió.

 

-Supongo que nos toca el piso-Louis le dijo a Harry- nuestra primera noche juntos.

 

Harry se sonrojo, luego le ayudo a extender las

sábanas y se quedaron tirados en el piso. Liam se quitó la playera y se acostó boca abajo en el sofá.

Cuándo todo estuvo en silencio y oscuro Louis hablo bajito.

 

-Se ven muy bonitas las estrellas-dijo viendo al techo.

 

Harry suspiro-Son muy bonitas-dijo despacio.

 

Liam ya estaba roncando y Zayn se acurruco más con Niall, noto que seguía despierto, aunque parecía a punto de dormirse, se acercó a acomodarle una almohada cuando Niall levanto la cara, sus labios se tocaron un instante, Zayn se congelo, Niall solo regresó a donde estaba recostado y cerró los ojos, confundido Zayn le paso un dedo por la cara, cuándo lo vio sonreír no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

 

*

 

Zayn se levantó por la mañana cuando sintió una mano sobre su pierna, parpadeando noto a Liam despertándolo.

 

-Ya nos vamos.

 

Se fijó en que Louis estaba bostezando mientras Harry se colgaba su mochila, Niall estaba todavía a su lado, durmiendo suavemente.

 

-Maura dijo que era mejor dejarlo dormir-Harry le dijo-Vámonos.

 

Zayn quitó el brazo debajo del cuerpo de Niall, lo cubrió con la manta y antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, se inclinó dejando un beso en su frente, le acarició la cara alejándose de la cama.

 

-¿Qué?-le preguntó a Louis cuando el vio que lo miraba fijamente.

 

-Nada-Louis contestó.

 

Maura detuvo a Zayn y Harry antes de salir-No creo que sea bueno que vengan hoy, más tarde-especifico- necesito que se relaje, mañana tiene quimioterapia.

 

Harry asintió-Esta bien, adiós Maura-le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

 

-Adiós-Zayn le dijo a Maura dejándole también un beso.

 

Al salir Louis estaba recargado en su coche-¿Te llevamos?-le preguntó a Harry.

 

-No, yo puedo llegar solo a mi casa-Harry dijo, se dio la vuelta para ver a Zayn-Nos vemos Zayn, un gusto Liam.

 

Lo vieron caminar hasta donde estaba la parada de autobuses, Louis hizo una mueca-Me encanta-les dijo.

 

Liam rodo los ojos abriendo la puerta del copiloto-¿No estas saliendo con Eleanor?

 

Louis lo apunto con el dedo, cuando vio a Zayn le hablo rápidamente-¿Quieres dar un paseo?

 

Zayn arrugó el ceño-¿Por?

 

-Queremos hablar contigo-Liam le dijo-Vamos, invito el desayuno.

 

Fueron a desayunar a una cafetería que estaba cerca de la escuela, mientras esperaban Louis tomo la mano de Zayn.

 

-Voy a hacerte unas preguntas-le dijo- es porque nos preocupas.

 

Zayn viendo que se trataba de algo serio asintió.

 

-Está bien-Louis suspiro-¿Te gusta Niall?

 

Lo pensó un momento antes de contestar-Sí.

 

Liam se mordió el labio-¿Qué clase de gustar?

 

-¿Qué?

 

Louis lo soltó rodando los ojos-¿Estás enamorado de él?

 

Zayn se confundió por aquella pregunta-¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees eso?

 

-Por como lo miras-Liam contestó- lo ves de una manera tan intensa, además lo cuidaste tanto ayer…

 

-Alto-Zayn les dijo, en ese momento una chica les trajo su desayuno, espero hasta que se fuera antes de hablar- Yo haría lo mismo por ustedes, si les pasara algo así…

 

-Zayn-Louis lo detuvo- sé que me cuidarías y a Liam, pero no creo que nos vieras con ojos de enamorado por todos lados.

 

Apretó los labios tomando un tenedor para revolver los huevos que había en su plato- Si fuera así, ¿Sería un problema?

 

Liam se apresuró a negar-Por supuesto que no, pero no podemos evitar pensar en que sí es así sufrirías mucho.

 

Zayn dejó caer el tenedor-¿Por qué?-lo sabía, pero quería escucharlo de ellos.

 

-Por qué tendrías un novio que está luchando por vivir, no sé qué tan bueno sea eso para ti-Louis dijo-¿Y si se muere?

 

Zayn se puso de pie-¿Y si no?

 

Louis le tomo el brazo para que se sentara de nuevo- Ojala que sea así, pero es una posibilidad, no te queremos ver sufrir.

 

Zayn busco como contestar, vio a Liam observarlo a los ojos-¿Tu qué piensas Liam?

 

-Que no te lo habías pensado antes de que nosotros te lo dijéramos, que no sabes si te gusta de esa manera-contestó sin pestañear- sé que vas a hacer lo mejor.

 

Zayn comió en silenció, Louis lo regresó a su casa, luego el junto a Liam regresaron a sus casas, su madre estaba sentada en la sala viendo la televisión, le dio un saludo y corrió a su cuarto, toda la tarde estuvo pensando en lo que decían, cuándo escuchó que Doniya llegaba de la universidad corrió a su cuarto.

 

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo tocando la puerta.

 

-Claro-Doniya le dijo, cuándo lo vio le indico que se sentara en la cama, le vio los ojos antes de hablar- ¿Quieres peinarme el cabello?

 

Hacían eso de pequeños, Doniya llego a tener el cabello tan largo que Zayn disfrutaba mucho de peinárselo por las noches, además de que lo relajaba mucho, ahora mismo el cabello de su hermana no era tan largo, pero de todas maneras se recostó contra la cabecera y Doniya se recostó en sus piernas dándole un peine.

 

-¿Qué te pasa?

 

Zayn le peino un poco antes de hablar-Creo que estoy enamorado de Niall.

 

Doniya suspiro-¿Crees?

 

-Lo sé-rectifico Zayn.

 

-¿Y?

 

Zayn apretó los labios- ¿Qué hago?

 

Doniya chasqueo la lengua-¿Cómo que qué haces?

 

-Doniya-Zayn dijo dejando de peinarla- nunca he estado enamorado, las cosas con Perrie eran solo sexuales…

 

-Por favor, evítame los detalles.

 

-¿Y si lo lastimo?

 

Doniya se sentó en la cama para verlo de frente-Yo creo que podrías salir más lastimado tú-le puso un dedo sobre los labios a Zayn antes de que hablara- Zayn...

 

-Escúchame, ¿Por qué todos lo ven de esa manera?, ¿Y si el sale lastimado?

 

-¿Cómo saldría lastimado?-Doniya le dijo-¿Cómo?

 

-No lo sé…

 

-A menos que no sea amor-Doniya tomo su mano-¿No estarás confundiendo amor con solamente muchas ganas de protegerlo?

 

Zayn lo pensó un momento-¿Pero que no el amor no es protección también?

 

-Zayn-Doniya parecía triste-cariño creo que la única forma en que podría salir lastimado Niall es si tú le dices que sientes algo que en verdad no es así.

 

-Me gusta-dijo Zayn- en verdad me gusta, y es tan divertido, muchas veces no pienso en estar con él por protegerlo, simplemente lo hago porque lo necesito, además-dijo bajito a Doniya- creo que ayer nos besamos.

 

Doniya sonrió de lado-¿Crees?, ¿Cómo crees que besas a alguien?

 

-Nos besamos-dijo Zayn- ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

 

Su hermana dejo salir aire y tomo su mano-¿Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?

 

-¿Disculpa?

 

-Está enfermo-Doniya le dijo- por mucho que no quieras escucharlo, no va a ser una relación común.

 

-Lo sé.

 

-¿Quieres arriesgarte?

 

-Quiero hacerlo-Zayn dijo sin dudarlo- Además podría ser como una motivación para él, tener un novio ¿No crees?

 

-Creo que no debes de decirle nada si eso es lo que piensas-Doniya murmuró- ¿Y si eso le mete más presión? ¿Más estrés?

 

Zayn arrugó el ceño-¿Por qué mi amor le causaría estrés?

 

Doniya se rio rodando los ojos-Dios, escúchate, eres tan cursi-Zayn le dio un golpe en la rodilla- Mira, te lo dije antes, te lo digo ahora, no hagas planes para él, porque si no pasan vas a sentirte muy mal.

 

-¿Entonces no hago planes por si se muere?-Zayn apretó los labios-Eso es cruel.

 

-Velo como una forma de vivir día a día-Doniya se puso de pie- no hagas planes, pero si sucede que genial ¿No crees?-vio a Zayn sonriendo- Si vas a salir con él velo de esta manera, vas a hacerlo feliz, si es lo que en verdad quieres, vas a hacerlo feliz mientras está luchando, si todo sale bien pueden hacer muchas cosas juntos- Zayn levantó la mirada cuándo sintió la mano de Doniya sobre su cabeza, acariciando suavemente-si las cosas no van bien, entonces lo hiciste feliz, le diste ilusión.

 

Zayn apretó los ojos, Doniya le paso una mano por los ojos, limpiándole las pequeñas lagrimas que tenía, era la primera vez que lloraba por Niall, su hermana le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

 

-Vamos-le dio la mano-ahora no puedes hacer nada, vamos a comer algo.

 

Zayn supo que tenía razón, se limpió los ojos y bajo con su hermana, mañana hablaría con Niall, no quería perder el tiempo.

 

*

 

-¿Zayn?-Maura dijo abriéndole la puerta-Es martes cariño, apenas llego de la quimioterapia.

 

Zayn asintió-Lo sé, pero… ¿Crees que pueda hablar con él?

 

Maura arrugó el ceño-¿Para qué?

 

-¿Puedo hablar primero con él?, te juro que te voy a contar-Zayn pidió-¿Está dormido?

 

-Está descansando.

 

Zayn apretó su mochila contra su pecho-Maura…

 

-Está bien, pero no estés mucho tiempo, necesito que descanse.

 

-Gracias-Zayn salió corriendo hacía el cuarto de Niall, se contuvo de entrar corriendo al cuarto, se tranquilizó un poco y empujo la puerta-Hola.

 

Niall que había tenido los ojos cerrados al escuchar la voz de Zayn los abrió-¿Qué haces aquí?

 

Se veía muy pálido, Zayn lo notó- Quiero hablar contigo.

 

-¿De qué?

 

-¿Te puedes sentar?-Zayn preguntó.

 

Niall asintió acomodándose contra la cabecera-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

 

Zayn lo pensó un momento, se sentó a su lado de la cabecera, luego le volteo el rostro para verlo a los ojos- No te pongas todo raro y si no es lo que quieres… solo detenme ¿Está bien?

 

Niall confundido vio a Zayn acercarse a su rostro-¿Qué…

 

Los labios de Zayn le capturaron los suyos, abrió los ojos por la impresión, noto los ojos de Zayn cerrados, los labios moviéndose tranquilamente, luego de unos segundos él también los cerró, se dejó llevar un momento antes de que Zayn se alejara, solo para hablarle.

 

-Me gustas-dijo sobre los labios- mucho, ¿Te gusto yo a ti?

 

Niall arrugó el ceño-¿Sí?

 

-¿Me lo estas preguntando?-Zayn dijo divertido.

 

-Sí-repitió Niall.

 

-Está bien-Zayn se inclinó por otro beso antes de soltarlo-Ahora si podemos hablar.

 

Niall se quedó dónde estaba-¿Qué paso?

 

-Me di cuenta de que me gustas-Zayn contestó- que quiero poder besarte cuando vengo a tu casa…

 

Niall lo detuvo-¿Solo eso?

 

-No, bueno-Zayn nervioso se pasó la mano por la cara- Nunca he estado en una relación formal- tomo su mochila y saco un regalo-No sabía que darte para pedírtelo…

 

Niall lo volvió a detener-No Zayn, no hagas esto- se dejó caer en la cama-por favor.

 

-¿Hacer qué?- Zayn confundido dejo el regalo para más tarde y tomo su mano-¿Ni?

 

-No hagas esto por lastima.

 

Zayn enojado se puso de pie-¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así?-le dijo-¿Niall?

 

-No sé porque harías algo así-dijo el rubio sinceramente-Es obvio porque me gustas, eres casi un modelo-dijo bajito-¿Por qué te gustaría yo?

 

-Porque sí y punto-Zayn dijo exasperado, luego lo pensó mejor-Eres un gran amigo, eres guapo, tus ojos son hermosos, me gusta el color de tu cabello, me gusta la forma en que aprietas los labios, me gusta cuando me abrazas para dormir, me gusta mucho cuando vemos las estrellas, me gustas mucho, mucho, porque eres hermoso por donde yo pueda ver ¿Queda claro?

 

Niall trato de no sonreír, pero entonces vio el regalo en la cama-¿Es para mí?

 

Zayn asintió-Tómalo, o haz lo que quieras.

 

-¿Estas enfadado?

 

-Un poco.

 

Niall abrió el regalo, era una lámpara, tenía unas figuras en la parte de la tela-Gracias.

 

Zayn rodando los ojos fue a cerras las cortinas, apago la luz y la habitación se quedó en penumbras-Dámela-le dijo a Niall, conecto la lámpara y la prendió.

 

La luz dejaba salir las figuritas de la lámpara, eran estrellas, apretó un botón y la lámpara giro, las sombras giraron también.

 

-Es tu propio universo-Zayn le dijo sentándose a su lado, Niall tenía los labios abiertos-¿Quieres ser mi novio?

 

Niall tomo su mano-Gracias- se acercó a dejarle un beso en los labios-Sí quiero.

 

Zayn lo abrazó con fuerza, sintió a Niall temblar-¿Estas bien?

 

-No quiero que sufras-Niall le dijo tomando su mejilla.

 

-Soy feliz ahora-Zayn tomo su mejilla también- no creo que sufra mucho si tu estas a mi lado.

 

Niall lo observo antes de asentir-¿Puedo tener otro beso?

 

-Los que quieras-Zayn se inclinó a besarlo.

 

Pasaron la tarde con las luces apagadas, Zayn le trajo su propio universo lleno de estrellas a Niall, se besaron un rato más, con las manos entrelazadas, Maura entró horas después.

 

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas-Maura le dijo-Niall necesita descansar.

 

Zayn asintió-¿Maura?-le dijo levantando la mano de Niall-Es mi novio ahora, ¿Estas bien con eso?

 

Maura con asombro vio a su hijo, apretó los labios antes de hablar-¿Tú estás bien con eso?

 

Niall asintió-Sí mamá.

 

-Entonces estoy bien yo también-Maura le sonrió a Zayn-Te espero abajo, quiero darte unas galletas para tus hermanas.

 

-Claro-Zayn se inclinó a dejarle otro beso-Cuándo te despiertas mañana me mandas un mensaje ¿Sí?

 

-Aja-Niall le dijo.

 

Bajo las escaleras, Maura lo estaba esperando en la puerta-Ten cariño-le dijo dejándole unas galletas en las manos-Gracias-le murmuró antes de abrazarlo.

 

Zayn que tenía las manos ocupadas solo metió su cara en el cuello de Maura sonriendo-Gracias a ti, por dejarme venir cuándo mi madre me castigo.

 

Cuando llego a su casa dejo las galletas, su familia estaba en la sala, sin pensarlo mucho se puso en el centro de la habitación.

 

-¿Qué haces?-Yaser le dijo tratando de ver la televisión-¿Zayn?

 

-Tengo un novio-les dijo.

 

Todos los miembros de su familia lo observaron, Doniya sonrió de lado, su madre también, su padre parpadeo confundido, Waliya y Saffa abrieron la boca.

 

-¿Quién es?-dijo Saffa.

 

-Niall-les dijo a todos-¿Algún problema?-nadie contestó-Antes de que comiencen con que voy a sufrir y bla bla bla-les dijo fuerte- no me importa, no me voy a quitar la oportunidad de estar con una persona que quiero solo por el temó a sufrir si algo va mal.

 

Saffa corriendo lo abrazo por las piernas-Adoro a Niall-le dijo.

 

-Yo igual-le acarició la cabeza.

 

Waliya se acercó también-¿Vamos a ser familia? Eso suena tan genial…

 

-¿Mamá?-Zayn dijo a su madre, que no había dicho nada.

 

-Creo que no fue del todo un castigo para ti ir a casa de los Horan-le sonrió su madre.

 

Zayn sonrió de vuelta.

 

-Valla que te gusta hacer las cosas hasta el final- Doniya le dijo levantando el pulgar.

 

Zayn observó a su padre, Yaser se puso de pie-¿Es lo que quieres?

 

-Sí.

 

-¿A pesar de que sabes que puede que no termine bien?

 

-Sí- Zayn dijo con firmeza.

 

-Entonces por mí está bien-Yaser le despeino el cabello al pasar- solo por favor, si piensas que es demasiado- lo vio a los ojos- no te expongas.

 

Zayn negó-Creo que ya es tarde para eso.

 

*

 

Harry se sorprendió un poco al saber la noticia, dejo caer la libreta que llevaba y vio a Niall-¿Novio?

 

Niall asintió tomando la mano de Zayn-Aja.

 

-Wow-Harry se dejó caer en la cama-Tienes novio antes que yo, dijimos que sería al mismo tiempo.

 

Niall jugo con sus rizos-Ahí está Louis.

 

Harry bufó-Louis anda de cama en cama.

 

Zayn se apresuró anegarlo-Claro que no, eso no es verdad.

 

-Lo que sea, no me cae muy bien-Harry dijo quitándole importancia.

 

Zayn recordó entonces algo que dijo Louis el otro día, dijo que le había llamado a Harry, para ver si salían a tomar algo o los quería acompañar a patinar los sábados.

 

-Tú si le caes bien a Louis.

 

-¿Sí?-Harry preguntó antes de taparse la boca.

 

Zayn sonrió-Sí, le gustas.

 

Vio la cara de Harry ponerse roja-No me importa.

 

Estuvieron molestando a Harry con eso todo el día, hasta que por la noche Harry se fue y Zayn le pidió a su madre que lo dejara dormir en casa de Niall.

 

-Mañana tienes clases-le dijo su madre.

 

-Puedo despertarme antes, me voy a bañar a la casa, por favor mamá.

 

-Está bien.

 

Zayn levantó el pulgar en dirección a Niall, el rubio sonriendo hizo lo mismo.

 

Convencer a Maura fue casi igual de fácil, solo que tuvo que agregar la promesa de no cansar mucho a Niall antes de dormir.

 

No lo cansó, bueno le canso la boca con besos, eso no era exactamente malo ¿O sí?

 

-Me gusta como besas-le dijo Zayn en la oscuridad, acariciando sus labios.

 

-Ya había besado antes-Niall le dijo tomando su mano-Ya sabes, estar en el hospital con niños con cáncer te hace querer comerte el mundo entero, bese a muchas niñas y niños mientras estaba internado.

 

Zayn le dio un golpecito-Y yo que pensé que era el primero.

 

-Claro, como si yo lo fuera-Niall le dijo cerrando los ojos.

 

-Lo eres-Zayn dijo tomando su mejilla- no creo que haya sentido nunca esto que siento por alguien.

 

El rubio abrió los ojos un poco- Siento no poder hacer todo contigo-Zayn confundido espero a que siguiera hablando-Lo siento.

 

Entonces entendió a qué se refería, Maura le había dicho por la tarde que no quería que lo agitara mucho, eso incluía actividades con su novio, Zayn tardo solo unos segundos en entender que hablaba de relaciones sexuales.

 

-¿Te lo estoy pidiendo?-Zayn le dijo.

 

-No pero tú ya lo has hecho- Niall le murmuró mordiéndose el labio.

 

-Sí, pero no me interesa ahora mismo-rodo los ojos, pero Niall no lo noto-cuándo estés muy bien pensamos en esas cosas.

 

Niall apretó los labios-¿Y si no mejoro?

 

Zayn lo apretó contra su cuerpo-No hables así, vamos a dormir.

 

Niall sabía que a Zayn no le gustaba para nada que hablara de la posibilidad de morir, pero Niall sabía que ahora mismo estaba muy cansado siempre, aunque cuándo Zayn venía a su casa intentaba mantenerse despierto. Cuándo no era así, dormía a todas horas.

 

-Lo siento-le dijo cuándo lo escuchó roncar- de verdad lo siento.

 

*

 

En abril pasaron varias cosas, para empezar Louis parecía enfadado con Harry, Zayn sabía que intentaba hablarle, pero el de rizos lo ignoraba, y eso en general era malo para Louis, porque no le gustaba ser ignorado.

 

Noto también a Liam más cercano, iba con Niall cuándo era fin de semana, Zayn los veía conversar y se dio cuenta de que Liam lo hacía sonreír mucho.

Agradecía tanto aquello, últimamente Niall no sonreía mucho.

 

Se veía más cansado que antes, Maura decía que era porque casi terminaban las quimioterapias solo terminaba abril y mayo, luego una semana después de iniciar junio le hacían los estudios, Zayn quería creer que era eso, pero Greg y Bobby parecían igual de cansados que Niall.

 

Eran cambios que empezaron desde hacía tiempo, Niall ya no podía quedarse mucho tiempo despierto, así que Zayn había decidido dormir más días en su casa, su madre se opuso, Maura lo hizo también, pero cuando hablo con ellas en privado les hizo entender que necesitaba estar cerca, que quería hacerlo feliz.

 

Le dejaron dormir dos noches a la semana, lo que en general era bueno.

 

Niall ya no jugaba con Harry a imaginarse lugares, Harry lo hacía,  junto a Zayn, pero el rubio ya no tenía ganas de salir de su cama para cambiarse de lugar y varias veces mientras Harry relataba los lugares, Niall se había quedado dormido.

 

Vomitaba más veces al día, además le daban pequeños ataques de tos que asustaban a todos en la casa, se sentía mareado casi siempre, y Zayn sabía que ya no quedaba casi nada de su cabello.

 

Eran realmente pocos días en los que Niall era brillante, sonreía mucho y se reía con ganas, casi siempre era porque Saffa y Waliya estaban en casa, lo que era muy bueno para Niall.

 

No hablaron del tema del sexo por un rato, se besaban en silencio, aunque Zayn había tenido que quitarse del cuerpo de Niall varias veces, porque quería tocarlo por todos lados, pero no podía, Niall avergonzado se daba la vuelta antes de que Zayn lo abrazara y le besara la mejilla.

 

-¿Zayn?-Niall lo llamó desde su cama, Zayn estaba en el sillón de la ventana, estudiando para sus exámenes que eran en Mayo, para la universidad.

 

*

 

Habían tenido una especie de pelea cuándo Zayn le dijo a Niall que no iría a la universidad ese año.

 

-¿Por qué?-Niall confundido le había preguntado.

 

-Puedo esperar un año más, cuándo estés bien…

 

-Zayn-Niall lo había interrumpido-No sabemos si voy a estar bien, ve a la universidad este año.

 

-Pero…

 

Niall se había puesto de pie para acercarse a él, había estado en la pared-Si yo me muero tú te quedas, necesito que sigas con tu vida si eso pasa-le pidió-vas a ir a la universidad.

 

-No…

 

-Si no lo haces te juro que le voy a decir a mi madre que no te deje entrar a la casa-Niall apretó los labios-te lo juro.

 

-Quiero estar contigo…

 

-Lo estas, ahora necesito que entiendas que pase lo que pase tienes que seguir con tus planes de vida-Niall arrugo la nariz-¿Por favor?

 

Zayn había asentido abrazándolo por la espalda-Está bien.

 

-Sí las cosas no salen bien-le había susurrado Niall contra el oído- en la próxima vida puede que sea diferente.

 

No le había contestado, solo lo había abrazado tan fuerte que los brazos le dolieron.

 

*

 

-¿Me escuchas?-Niall le dijo a Zayn.

 

Zayn asintió-¿Qué pasa?- dijo viéndolo en la cama.

 

-Quiero darte algo-Niall le dijo extendiendo la mano-¿Puedes parar de estudiar unos momentos?

 

Zayn dejo su cuaderno y tomo su mano, había llegado hacía relativamente poco, era miércoles, Niall había tenido su sesión de quimioterapia un día antes, Maura había ido al supermercado, estaban solos en la casa.

 

-¿Qué es?-dijo Zayn emocionado.

 

Niall se mordió el labio- Quiero darte esto-señalo su gorro.

 

-¿Estás seguro?

 

Niall no contestó, solo se quitó el gorro. Zayn pudo ver la cabeza sin un solo rastro de cabello, vio incluso las venas que se le marcaban mucho.

 

-Me lo cortaron ayer- le dijo- ya no quedaba mucho-levantó la mirada-¿Me veo muy mal?

 

Zayn negó acercándose para tomar el gorro y ponérselo el mismo-Te vez igual de bien para mí.

 

Niall sonrió un poquito, Zayn se inclinó a dejarle un beso-Gracias-le murmuró.

 

Sintió las manos de Niall apretarse a su camisa, el sonriendo lo siguió besando tranquilamente, sintió los delgados labios pasarse por los suyos, sintió la cálida lengua enredarse en su boca, apretó los ojos antes de alejarse.

 

-No, ven-pidió Niall tomándolo del cuello- quiero hacer algo más.

 

Zayn se dejó llevar y Niall cayó a la cama, se subió encima cuidando de no aplastarlo, se siguieron besando, pero ahora eran toques más urgentes, menos controlados.

 

-Niall…

 

-Quiero hacer algo más-le dijo viéndolo a los ojos-¿Quieres?

 

Zayn apretó los labios-Claro que sí, pero júrame que no vas a agitarte.

 

-Me voy a quedar muy tranquilo.

 

Zayn le beso la nariz-¿Quieres que te toque aquí?

 

Paso su mano por encima de la pantalonera de Niall,

donde se encontraba su miembro- Si, por favor.

 

Zayn le beso las mejillas mientras pasaba la mano por el miembro de Niall, sonrió al sentirlo ya duro-Te sientes bien-le dijo lentamente, todos sus movimientos eran lentos, no quería acelerarlo demasiado- Si necesitas que me detenga lo hago ¿Está bien?

 

-Sí-Niall le dijo tomándolo de los hombros para apretarlo.

 

Con cuidado le bajo la pantalonera hasta los muslos, siguió pasando su mano por encima de los calzoncillos, sonriendo vio a Niall apretar los labios, jugo un poco de esa manera antes de bajarle suavemente los calzoncillos también hasta los muslos.

 

-Zayn…-apretó los hombros del moreno.

 

-¿Quieres que pare?

 

-No-dijo bajito.

 

Zayn le dejo un beso en los labios antes de mirar hacia abajo, el miembro de Niall era igual de rubio que él, se veía tan bonito y rojo, lo tomo con una mano para darle unos suaves masajes, sintió a Niall arquear la espalda, lo empujo contra la cama dándole besitos en la mandíbula.

 

-¿Me dejas ponerme encima?-le dijo al oído, sin dejar de mover su mano-¿Así como tú?

 

Niall asintió rápidamente.

 

Zayn se arrodillo en la cama y se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer que llevaba, los dejo a la mitad de sus muslos, con cuidado se apoyó contra Niall, apretó los labios al sentir el miembro de Niall junto al suyo.

 

-¿Te gusta?-le dijo al rubio.

 

-¿Te puedes  mover?

 

-Claro que sí, eso iba a hacer- dejo las manos a cada lado del rostro de Niall, se movió suavemente contra él, juntando ambos miembros, intentó controlarse, beso a Niall el labio inferior, porque el rubio tenía los labios abiertos, lo mordisqueo suavemente mientras Niall jadeaba-¿Te quieres venir así?

 

Niall asintió, Zayn sintió las manos de Niall pasarse por sus costillas, luego llegar hasta su trasero, las alejó rápidamente-Está bien-le murmuró-Puedes tocarme.

 

Sonrojado el rubio le pasó las yemas de los dedos por el trasero de Zayn, noto que Niall no lo tocaba por completo, rodando los ojos se sentó de nuevo y tomo las manos del rubio, las puso sobre su trasero presionándolas con fuerza.

 

-Zayn…

 

-Apriétame, no te preocupes-le dijo volviendo a tumbarse encima, con placer sintió las manos de Niall más seguras, acariciando y apretando-Así me gusta…

 

Siguió moviéndose, duraron mucho tiempo así, porque realmente no era tan sencillo venirse con solo ese toque, pero fue delicioso, Zayn pudo ver en el rostro de Niall lo bien que se sentía, le beso a veces suave, a veces con más ganas, pero siempre cuidando que Niall estuviera bien.

 

-Zayn…-Niall se sentó un poco y le beso el cuello- me voy a venir.

 

-Te estoy esperando-Zayn lo apretó contra su cuello, bajo una mano y capturo los dos miembros, no podía sostenerlos a ambos, pero lo intento de todas maneras, movió las manos con más fuerza de la que en verdad quería poner, sintió a Niall temblar y el mismo sintió el orgasmo recorrerle antes de que con unos toques más los dos se vinieran sobre sus pechos.

 

Sostuvo a Niall unos momentos antes de dejarlo sobre la cama, se vio la mano y sonrió al rubio- Tenías mucho ahí- se limpió sobre su bóxer, de todos modos lo tenía que lavar-¿Estas bien?

 

-Fue genial-Niall abrió los ojos-Gracias.

 

-A ti-Zayn se inclinó a besarlo antes de subirle la ropa y hacer lo mismo con la suya-Ven aquí-le dijo abrazándolo y oliendo su aroma-hueles a sexo rubio.

 

Niall no contestó rápido-Me gusta como huelo.

 

Zayn se rio contra la cabeza de Niall, sin pensarlo le beso ahí y el rubio apretó su brazo-Me gustas, no lo olvides.

 

Niall se dejó besar-Tú me gustas también.

 

-Todo va a ir bien-le dijo a Niall- ya lo veras.

 

*

 

Pero nada fue bien, Zayn se encontró unos años más tarde pensando en que ese había sido justamente el último día tranquilo que tuvo, antes de que todo se fuera cuesta abajo.

 

*

 

Luego de ese día Niall tuvo sus últimas quimioterapias y si Zayn había pensado que Niall se veía ya muy cansado, no era nada comparado con las semanas siguientes. Los ataques de tos eran más frecuentes, y a decir verdad lo asustaban mucho, Niall se ponía tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar.

 

La primera vez que tuvo un ataque tan intenso Zayn tuvo que llamar a Maura a gritos, la madre de Niall corrió las escaleras y lo ayudó a respirar, Zayn termino por acariciarle la espalda suavemente.

Ahora Niall tenía un respirador al lado de la cama, por si no podía respirar y necesitaba de ayuda, Zayn solo podía pensar en una cosa, se suponía que la quimioterapia le iba a quitar el cáncer, sin embargo los ataques fueron más frecuentes, leyó en internet que cuando el cáncer estaba afectando mucho, no los dejaba respirar bien.

 

Definitivamente no era nada bueno.

 

Cuándo estaba en el cuarto con Niall ya no se quedaba junto a él en su cama, porque Niall se movía mucho mientras dormía, y ahora casi siempre dormía, se quedaba en el sofá, con sus audífonos puestos, viéndolo dormir.

 

Además ya casi no se besaban, Niall vomitaba varias veces al día y lo último que quería era besar a Zayn.

 

-Huelo mal-le decía Niall alejándolo con la mano- Me pones incomodo si lo haces.

 

Zayn entonces no lo besaba, no en los labios al menos, le dejaba besos en la mejilla, y cuándo Niall no se ponía el gorro también lo hacía sobre su cabeza.

Le había regresado el gorro unos días después de que se lo regalara, Niall se lo agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos.

 

Harry iba a visitarlo, pero Zayn veía en su rostro lo mismo que en todas las personas que veían a Niall, mucha tristeza, había descubierto a Harry abrazado a Maura un día que bajo para ver que hacía Harry, porque tardaba tanto si había ido por un jugo. Maura lo consolaba mientras Harry dejaba salir unas lágrimas de los ojos, Zayn se dio la vuelta, tomo aire y regresó al cuarto.

 

Liam y Louis lo visitaban los domingos, Liam le había regalado un programa para jugar en la computadora y mientras lo instalaba Louis jaló a Zayn para hablarle al oído.

 

-Discúlpame por lo que te voy a preguntar-le dijo Louis visiblemente apenado-¿Por qué huele así el cuarto?

 

Zayn suspiro-Por los vómitos de Niall- le dijo- vomita mucho.

 

Eso era verdad, el olor en el cuarto era a veces muy fuerte, pero para eso tenían aromatizante, solo que en ocasiones el olor era demasiado intenso.

 

Louis apretó los labios-¿Cómo está?

 

Zayn lo observo negando-Hasta que no le hagan los estudios no pienso dar por hecho nada.

 

Hizo su examen para la universidad junto a Louis y Liam, le fue bien, porque era un buen estudiante, tenía que esperar a principios de Julio por los resultados, confiaba en que todo saldría bien, en su mente ahora estaba haciéndolo también por Niall.

 

Así que el hizo su examen para la universidad, pero Niall dejo de hacer las tareas para su padre.

 

*

 

La última semana de Mayo Zayn estaba en casa de Niall, estaba dibujando un poco, con sus audífonos puestos, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que levantó la mirada y vio a Niall en el filo de la cama, tocándose el pecho.

 

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo corriendo a su lado-¿Niall?

 

Niall le apretó la mano, luego rompió a toser, Zayn que ahora sabía qué hacer si eso pasaba fue por el respirador y lo ayudo a ponerlo sobre su cara, por unos segundos pensó que todo estaría bien, hasta que luego que Niall tosiera, la mascarilla del respirador se llenó de sangre.

 

Niall estaba tosiendo sangre.

 

-Ven aquí-Zayn se obligó a no entrar en pánico, estaban solos en casa, Maura había ido con Greg a comprar unas cosas para la comida-voy a llevarte al hospital.

 

Niall cansado dejo que lo cargara, bajo con cuidado las escaleras y tomo las llaves del coche que siempre estaba en casa, subió a Niall en la parte trasera, seguía tosiendo sangre, Zayn se quitó su suéter y se lo dio.

 

-Tose aquí, está bien, todo va a estar bien-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

 

Subió corriendo al asiento del piloto, puso su celular en altavoz mientras conducía.

 

-¿Maura?-dijo cuando la madre de Niall le contestó- Estoy llevando a Niall al hospital, está tosiendo sangre-lo vio por el retrovisor con los ojos cerrados, por un momento se sintió helado, hasta que Niall abrió los ojos porque estaba tosiendo de nuevo.

 

Maura le dijo que lo veía en el hospital, Zayn manejo lo más rápido que pudo, cuándo llegaron corrió hasta una enfermera, le dijo lo que pasaba y en un camilla lo metieron al hospital, una enfermera le dio el suéter lleno de sangre, luego se quedó en la sala de emergencia, con las manos llenas de sangre.

 

*

 

-¿Pero porque?-Zayn no terminaba de comprender lo que Bobby y Maura le decían.

 

Bobby le dio una mirada cansada-Las quimioterapias terminan en una semana, vamos a mantenerlo aquí hasta que terminen, para que le hagan los estudios rápidamente.

 

Su madre que estaba a su lado le apretó el brazo,

Zayn negó en su dirección-Niall odia los hospitales- les dijo- el preferiría estar en su casa…

 

-Zayn-Maura lo llamó-el problema es que ya no es lo que prefiera, es lo que se debe de hacer.

 

Harry que estaba a su lado sollozo antes de darse la

vuelta y abrazar a una mujer que se parecía mucho a él, Zayn supuso que era su madre.

 

-¿Pero va a estar bien?-Zayn de pronto no se sentía como un adulto, se sentía como un niño pequeño-¿Bobby?

 

Maura y Bobby lo observaron antes de hablar-Eso esperamos Zayn.

 

*

 

-¡Quiero verlo!-Zayn gritó a Greg en el estacionamiento del hospital.

 

-Yo solo te digo lo que Niall me dijo que te dijera-Greg parecía muy cansado, Zayn veía las mismas bolsas debajo de los ojos en los papas de Niall, en Greg, en Harry y en él mismo.

 

-¿Pero por qué?-Zayn preguntó a Greg-¿Por qué no quiere verme?

 

Greg suspiro antes de sentarse en una banquita-Se ve mal, dijo que no quería que lo vieras así…

 

-Yo lo he visto mal, no me importa.

 

-Pero a él sí-Greg le dijo- ¿Por qué no le llamas?, vamos a respetar su decisión ¿Esta bien?

 

Zayn frustrado se sentó a su lado-¿Tengo otra opción?

 

-No creo.

 

*

 

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Niall le dijo apenas contestó sus llamadas-¿Zayn?

 

Zayn se dejó caer contra el sofá de su sala-Estaba leyendo un poco.

 

-¿Sobre?-dijo Niall, aunque sonaba agitado.

 

-¿Estas bien?-Zayn preguntó preocupado.

 

-¿Qué leías?

 

Zayn apretó los labios, porque Niall no contestó su pregunta- No importa, ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

 

Niall tardó en contestar-¿No estas enfadado?

 

-¿Por qué mi novio no me deja ir a verlo al hospital y les dijo a sus padres que me negaran la entrada?-Zayn dijo cerrando los ojos-Estoy contento de escucharte, no me importa nada más.

 

-Gracias, ¿Podrías cantarme algo?

 

Zayn se puso de pie para buscar su guitarra-¿Qué quieres?

 

-Algo para dormir, tengo sueño-Niall murmuró.

 

Tomo su guitarra y regresó a su sala, puso el celular en altavoz mientras pensaba que cantar-¿Cuál?

 

-Stand by me.

 

Zayn canto suavemente, luego canto otra y otra más, Niall no llegó a escuchar la cuarta canción, por la bocina se coló la respiración de Niall, más superficial, pero a la vez más trabajosa.

 

Con cariño Zayn tomo el celular-Duerme bien bonito-dijo contra la bocina- voy a cuidar tu sueño.

 

*

 

Louis mastico lentamente antes de hablar-¿Y cuándo le dan los resultados?

 

Zayn que estaba recargado contra las gradas murmuró-En dos días, ayer le hicieron los estudios.

 

Liam tomo su mano-Va a ir bien, no te preocupes.

Asintiendo Zayn levantó la mirada, vio a Harry a unos metros, con uno de sus amigos, le hizo una seña con la mano, Harry se despidió de sus amigos y camino hacía ellos-Hola Haz.

 

-Hola-Zayn le hizo un campo para que se sentara.

 

-¿Cómo estás?

 

Harry se encogió de hombros-Normal- puso su barbilla contra sus rodillas-¿Tú?

 

Zayn le acaricio los rizos un poco-Bien, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa hoy?

 

-¿A qué?

 

-Vamos a ir a comer, mi mamá invito a Louis y Liam.

 

Harry negó-Tengo que ir a casa hoy-dijo-¿Has hablado con Niall?

 

-Sí, ayer por la tarde, ¿Tú?

 

Harry apretó los labios-No.

 

-¿Por qué no?-Liam preguntó.

 

Zayn se había olvidado de que estaban ahí Liam y Louis, vio a Louis viendo hacía el frente, sin mirar a Harry, quizá ya se había cansado de rogarle.

 

-No quiero cansarlo, puedo verlo cuándo salga del hospital-se puso de pie-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos chicos.

 

Vio a Harry darle una mirada a Louis antes de salir corriendo hasta con sus amigos.

 

-¿Louis?-Liam lo llamó-¿Ya no estas detrás de Harry?

 

Louis se encogió de hombros-Claro que sí, pero estar encima de él no ha funcionado, estoy tratando otros métodos.

 

Liam sonrió-¿Ignorarlo?

 

Asintiendo Louis le sonrió de vuelta-Hasta que se dé cuenta que está enamorado de mí.

 

Zayn le dio un golpecito antes de que Louis lo abrazara por los hombros, Liam hizo lo mismo y por un momento no pensó en nada más.

 

*

 

 Era Viernes el día en que le daban los resultados a Niall, Zayn había estado en su último día de clases, en una semana era su graduación, llegó corriendo a su casa, al verlo su madre lo llamó.

 

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo impaciente-Voy a llamar a Niall…

 

-Llegó esta mañana a su casa-Tricia le dijo.

 

Zayn abrió los ojos emocionado, si estaba en casa solo podía significar que todo iba bien, corrió sin prestarle atención a su madre, que le gritó que regresara. Llego agitado a la casa de los Horan, no toco, solo abrió la puerta, cuándo iba a subir las escaleras Maura lo detuvo en la cocina.

 

-Ven un minuto-Maura le dijo.

 

Zayn con su emoción no alcanzó a notar la voz temblorosa de Maura.

 

Fue a la cocina, la vio recargarse contra la barra-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó, Maura desvió al mirada-¿Podemos hablar luego?, Quiero ir a ver a Niall, besarlo porque todo salió bien…

 

-La quimioterapia no funciono-Maura lo interrumpió.

 

Zayn no comprendió las palabras, arrugó el ceño-¿Qué?- comenzó a ponerse nervioso-¿Niall está en casa?

 

Maura asintió, entonces Zayn notó los ojos rojos, parpadeo todavía confundido.

 

-No entiendo Maura-Zayn se acercó hasta ella tomándola por los hombros-Maura…

 

-Vamos a hablar Zayn.

 

Zayn se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Bobby, tenía los ojos igual de rojos que Maura.

 

-Bobby…

 

-La quimioterapia no funciono-comenzó Bobby- los doctores dicen que el cáncer ya le invadió los dos pulmones.

 

-No-Zayn negó-Pero está aquí…

 

-Niall quiso volver-Bobby lo tomo del cuello- quiere estar en casa para cuándo llegue el final.

 

-¡No!-Zayn gritó dejando salir lágrimas-Esta en esta casa, tiene que ponerse bien, ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?-preguntó suplicante.

 

Maura sollozo a su lado-Tendría que seguir en la quimioterapia, pero los doctores no aseguran nada, no hay garantía.

 

-Pero es una posibilidad-Zayn le dijo tomándola de la mano-Vamos a hacerlo…

 

Maura negó-Niall está muy cansado, ya no quiere seguir con las quimioterapias- apretó los ojos- no voy a cansarlo más cuándo los doctores dijeron que lo más seguro era que no sirviera de nada.

 

-Pero…-Zayn dijo dejándose caer contra la pared-Maura…

 

-Lo siento mucho, pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

 

Zayn negó-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pidió bajito.

 

-No lo saben, Niall les dijo que no importaba, que quería estar en casa-Bobby se arrodillo a su lado- si vas a subir a verlo necesito que te tranquilices hijo-le murmuró- no nos quiere ver tristes.

 

-Se va a morir-Zayn dijo arrugando la frente- dios santo…

 

Bobby salió de la cocina mientras Maura le tomaba la mano a Zayn, lo consoló en silencio, Zayn tomo aire antes de ponerse en pie-¿Harry sabe?

 

Maura asintió-Greg fue a hablar con él.

 

-Voy a verlo-Zayn dijo lentamente.

 

No espero a que Maura le contestara, subió las escaleras despacio, abrió la puerta suavemente, Niall tenía los ojos cerrados, se acercó lentamente arrodillándose a su lado de la cama, tomo su mano y le acaricio la mejilla.

 

-Lo siento-Niall le dijo apenas abrió los ojos- ya no puedo, estoy muy cansado- sus ojos se veían rojos- te juro que quisiera poder, pero ya no puedo…

 

Zayn lo detuvo dejándole un beso en los labios, temblando se alejó dejando su frente contra la de Niall-Te amo.

 

Niall sollozo-También te amo.

 

Intentó no llorar, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo, rompió a llorar aferrado al pecho de Niall, sintió lo delgado que estaba, los brazos que lo abrazaron eran tan delgados que podría haberlos sostenido con una sola mano.

 

-Lo siento-le dijo contra su pecho- no quiero que me veas así…

 

Niall acarició su cabello-Esta bien, es normal que sientas rabia.

 

Zayn levantó la mirada, tomo su mejilla antes de hablar-¿Y tú? ¿No sientes rabia?

 

Niall sonrió tristemente-Claro que sí, pero yo no

puedo llorar como tú, no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo.

 

Tomo la mano de Niall y la beso en repetidas ocasiones-¿Qué vamos a hacer Niall?

 

-Seguir mientras podamos-le dijo cerrando los ojos.

 

Harry llegó una hora después, Zayn nunca lo había visto de esa manera, tenía los ojos tan rojos que no los podía abrir del todo, apenas vio a Niall se subió a su cama, lo abrazo besándole las mejillas, luego tomo su mano limpiándose las lágrimas que le caían sobre los ojos.

 

Niall no le dijo nada, solo lo dejo sollozar, Harry se recostó a su lado antes de hablar- Estamos en el mar, no hay mareos, no hay dolor- apretó los labios- estamos bien, vamos a viajar a una playa muy bonita ¿Te gusta?

 

-Claro que sí-Niall le dijo cerrando los ojos-la puedo ver…

 

Zayn salió del cuarto para recargarse contra la pared, Maura lo encontró sollozando, lo hizo ayudarla a hacer un té para Niall, su madre llegó por él, le dijo que quizá quería descansar, pero Zayn negó.

 

-¿Me puedo quedar?-le dijo a Maura-Por favor.

 

Maura vio a Tricia antes de asentir-Si es lo que quieres, está bien.

 

Zayn dormía ahí todas las noches, les dijo a todos que era para estar cerca de Niall por si se le ofrecía algo, pero la realidad era que tenía miedo de ir a su casa a dormir, y no estar ahí cuándo pasara.

 

*

 

Fue a la ceremonia de entrega de papeles, pero no fue a la fiesta, regresó a casa de Niall con su diploma.

 

-Felicidades-Niall le dijo sinceramente, estaba sentado en la cama.

 

-Gracias.

 

No fue a la fiesta, se quedó en casa de Niall abrazándolo mientras le cantaba.

 

*

 

-¿Zayn?

 

Zayn estaba en el sofá, se acercó a Niall cuándo el rubio lo llamó-¿Necesitas algo?

 

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

 

-Claro.

 

-Cuándo sea mi funeral…

 

-No-Zayn lo detuvo-no hables de eso- le pidió sentándose a su lado.

 

Niall cansado suspiro- Va a pasar, ahora escúchame.

 

Zayn enfadado lo dejo hablar-Te odio tanto cuándo hablas así.

 

-Bobo-Niall tomo su mano-Quiero que cantes una canción, cuándo sea mi funeral.

 

-¿Para qué?-Zayn preguntó-Puedo cantarte canciones todos los días.

 

Niall sonrió-No es para mí, quiero que cantes una canción para la gente que valla, quiero que se sientan mejor al escuchar tu voz.

 

Eso era tan típico de Niall, pero aun así Zayn todavía se enternecía con ese tipo de cosas- ¿Quieres consolar a la gente ese día?

 

-Sí

 

-Te amo-Zayn le dijo besándolo- te lo juro que te amo mucho, no tienes idea.

 

Niall sonriendo regresó el beso tranquilamente-¿Eso es un sí?

 

-Haría lo que fuera por ti-Zayn le dijo.

 

*

 

Entro a la universidad, tenía que ir a partir de Agosto a los cursos propedéuticos, si no lo hacía tenía que pagar lo equivalente a no asistir, no lo pensó dos veces antes de sacar los ahorros para su propio coche, era más importante estar con Niall que un automóvil.

 

*

 

En vacaciones Harry se pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, Niall no comía mucho, a pesar de que Zayn le daba de comer siempre que podía, esa tarde estaba leyendo un poco en el sofá, con sus audífonos puestos, no le quitaba un ojo de encima a Niall, Harry entró corriendo al cuarto y sin pensarlo se abrazó a Niall.

 

-¿Qué tienes?-Niall él dijo a Harry-¿Haz?

 

Harry tenía los ojos rojos-Es un mentiroso.

 

Zayn lo observo de lado, Niall le sonrió-¿Puedes ponerte tus audífonos muy fuerte?

 

-Claro- confundido Zayn hizo justo eso.

 

Niall espero hasta que el sonido de la música se oía suavemente por la habitación-¿Qué paso?-le dijo a Harry.

 

-Lo vi besando a una chica, Eleanor-Harry le dijo mordiéndose los labios-es un mentiroso, me dijo hace una semana que quería que saliéramos.

 

Niall le limpió los ojos-¿Y tú que le dijiste?

 

-Qué no.

 

-¿Entonces?

 

-No importa-Harry dijo contra el cuello de Niall- me dijo que quería salir conmigo y luego se pone a besar a cualquiera, es un mentiroso.

 

Niall lo arrullo suavemente-Habla con él, quiero que seas muy feliz.

 

Harry levantó la mirada-Lo siento-dijo alejándose- no tienes por qué escuchar estas cosas.

 

-Hey-lo llamó-¿Si no lo hago ahora cuándo sí? Ven aquí-lo dejo acostarse a su lado.

 

Zayn se quitó los audífonos cuándo Harry salió diciéndole adiós con la mano-¿Qué pasó?

 

-¿Louis tiene novia?-Niall preguntó.

 

-No que yo sepa-le dijo Zayn subiéndose a la cama para quedar a su lado-¿Por?

 

-Harry lo vio besándose con alguien-le dijo arrugando el ceño- ¿Crees que esté jugando con él?

 

Zayn no lo sabía, pero no le gusto ver que Niall no dejo de arrugar el ceño en toda la tarde y que parecía triste por Harry.

 

Obviamente no lo iba a permitir.

 

*

 

-¿Estas saliendo con Eleanor?-Zayn le dijo a Louis ese sábado en el parque.

 

Liam y Louis se vieron antes de que Louis contestara-Wow, ¿Y ese milagro?

 

-No te hagas le imbécil-Zayn dijo-¿Estas o no saliendo con ella?

 

Liam arrugó el ceño-¿Qué te pasa?

 

-Me pasa que Harry llegó llorando con Niall porque este tarado-señaló a Louis- se besó con Eleanor, no necesito que Niall esté pensando en eso, necesito que esté tranquilo- entrecerró los ojos viendo a Louis- Ahora repito ¿Estas saliendo con ella?

 

Louis parecía desconcertado-No, no estoy saliendo con ella, quizá Harry me vio besarla el otro día, ¿Está mal?, según yo él no me quiere cerca.

 

Zayn bufó-Le gustas, pero creo que tiene miedo de que juegues con él.

 

Louis negó-Le he rogado por una cita, una nada más, maldita sea- bufó-¿Necesita que valla y se lo pida de rodillas o qué?

 

Liam iba a contestar, pero Louis hablo de nuevo-Voy a hacerlo entonces.

 

Liam se rio bajito, luego noto a Zayn cerrar los ojos-Deberías de ir a dormir-le dijo- ¿Cómo tomaron tus papas el hecho de que no estas yendo a los cursos?

 

-Mal, pero no pueden hacer nada para impedirlo.

 

Liam apretó los labios, Louis estaba tecleando frenéticamente en el celular, lo pensó antes de hablar-¿Y Niall?

 

-Igual-dijo Zayn- Bueno ayer estuvo un poco triste por lo de Harry, por eso vine a hablar con Louis…

 

-Quizá sea bueno ¿No crees?- le dijo Liam-¿Cuándo iba a tener la oportunidad de consolar a Harry?, creo que es bueno para él…

 

-No sabes nada Liam…

 

-Es lo que pienso-Liam jugo con sus manos-¿Estas estudiando?

 

-No me queda tiempo.

 

-¿Sabes que hay un examen entrando para posicionarte en un nivel?

 

-Si lo se Liam-Zayn dijo-no fastidies.

 

Zayn se fue del parque, Liam tomo los hombros de Louis para que lo viera a los ojos-¿Qué tanto crees que se enfade Zayn si hablo con Niall?

 

Louis arrugó el ceño-¿De qué?

 

-Zayn no está estudiando, va a entrar a un nivel del asco en la universidad- Liam lo observó fijamente- quiero hablar de eso.

 

Louis suspiro-Va a enfadarse.

 

-Pero Niall me dijo cuándo Zayn no quería ir a la universidad, que necesitaba que Zayn hiciera todo normal, para cuando el muriera…

 

-Zayn siguiera con su vida-Louis dijo haciendo una mueca-lo sé- lo pensó un momento-creo que Zayn se va a enfadar, pero Niall tendría que saberlo.

 

-Muy bien-Liam dijo.

 

*

 

Zayn se despertó el lunes en casa de Niall, fue a desayunar a su casa y al volver Niall estaba viéndolo a los ojos, parecía enojado.

 

-¿Estas bien?

 

-¿Por qué mierda no estas yendo a los cursos de la universidad?

 

Zayn confiaba en que Niall nunca se enteraría, que podría entrar la segunda semana de Septiembre sin que lo sospechara.

 

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

 

-Te hice una pregunta-Niall parecía muy enojado.

 

Pero se le veía algo de color en sus mejillas, tal vez Zayn debería de hacerlo enojar más seguido.

 

-Por qué no es necesario, pague por el curso, es lo que les interesa, ahora dime ¿Quién te lo dijo?

 

-No importa-Niall intentó ponerse de pie, Zayn lo fue a ayudar pero Niall lo alejó con la mano-Estoy muy enojado.

 

-¿Fue Liam verdad?

 

Niall no contestó, pero Zayn lo vio morderse un poquito el labio. Maldito Liam.

 

-Y no estas estudiando-Niall continuó-¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

 

-Niall…

 

-¿Dime?-pidió más fuerte.

 

Zayn temió que comenzara a toser.

 

-Quiero estar contigo, no importa que no valla a la universidad…

 

-¡Si importa!-le dijo ahora si fuerte-te lo he dicho mil veces, cuando me muera tú te quedas, tienes que seguir con tu vida.

 

-¡Basta!-Zayn le gritó enfurecido-Estoy hasta la madre de que hables del día de tu muerte, si es hecho, no tienes que pensarlo todo el día ni mencionarlo en cada momento, me duele que lo hagas…

 

-Pero va a pasar- Niall dijo cruzándose de brazos- tienes que…

 

-Sí, lo sé, sé que te vas a ir.

 

Niall arrugó el ceño-Creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu casa hoy.

 

-No…

 

-Vete.

 

-¡No!

 

Maura entró sin tocar, los vio a los ojos antes de acerarse a Niall-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están gritando?-le acarició el brazo a Niall, pero su hijo se alejó, cansado se sentó en la cama.

 

-Estoy peleando con mi novio-Niall dijo apretando la boca-¿Puedes irte?

 

Maura observo a Zayn-Creo que es mejor que te vallas.

 

Niall asintió-¿Lo ves? Mi madre también lo entiende, vete.

 

Zayn apretó los puños-Está bien, pero quiero que entiendas algo-le dijo- lo hago porque quiero estar a tu lado, es mi decisión, tu decidiste no seguir con tu tratamiento…

 

-Ni se te ocurra compáralo-Niall siseo con enojo.

 

-Es mi decisión, quiero estar contigo siempre, te amo, enójate por que no he estudiado, eso lo entiendo, pero no te enojes por querer estar con la persona que amo- arrugó el ceño para no llorar- cuándo esa persona me dice todos los días que se va a morir, no te enojes por amarte.

 

Niall bajo la cara-Vete.

 

Zayn asintió-Por cierto, dile a Harry que Louis no está saliendo con Eleanor, que este tranquilo, que deje de juzgarlo y lo conozca mejor- vio a Maura para despedirse-adiós Maura- antes de salir se detuvo-cuándo ya no estés tan enojado mándame un mensaje.

 

Salió de la casa corriendo, enojado entró a su casa, su familia estaba a punto de comer, se sentó en el comedor, mientras enviaba un mensaje a Liam, antes de enviarlo lo borro, no quería enojarse con Liam, su padre se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado.

 

-¿Estas bien?

 

-Me pelee con Niall- Zayn murmuró.

 

-¿Eso es bueno no?-Yaser le dijo.

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Eso es lo normal, creo que lo que tu novio necesita

es normalidad- Yaser le sonrió- con tu mamá siempre servían las flores para contentarla.

 

Zayn se rio un poquito-Niall no es una mujer-le dijo- Gracias papá- le murmuró, su padre le acaricio el cabello.

 

*

 

° Te quiero ver estudiando si estas en mi casa, ¿Entiendes?-Niall °

 

° ¿Ahora me mandas?-Zayn °

 

° Siempre ha sido así-Niall °

 

° Esta bien ¿Ya no estas enfadado?-Zayn °

 

° No quiero pasarme el tiempo enojado contigo, ¿Y si algo pasa mañana y me muero enojado contigo?-Niall °

 

° ¿Zayn?-Niall °

 

Niall espero para ver si le llegaba un mensaje, se sorprendió cuándo la puerta de su cuarto se abrió,

Zayn llegó corriendo, con un libro bajo el brazo.

-Yo voy a estudiar, tú vas a dejar de decir esas cosas de la muerte-se acercó y puso la palma de su mano,

Niall dejo la suya sobre ella-¿Promesa?

 

El nudo en la garganta no le dejo contestar, Niall simplemente asintió.

 

*

 

A mediados de Agosto Niall comenzó a batallar para respirar, no tenía que tener un ataque de tos, simplemente hablar mucho lo cansaba, así que Zayn le había regalado un pizarrón para que escribiera ahí, no era que solo se comunicaran de esa manera, pero por la noche Niall estaba muy cansado para hablar, así que lo usaban.

 

Sus hermanas, que hacía ya tres meses que no iban los sábados, lo visitaban por la tarde, una vez a la semana, Niall le dijo a Tricia que no las llevara más veces, porque ya no quedaba mucho de la persona que habían conocido hace tiempo.

 

Lo que a pesar de no querer pensarlo, Zayn estaba de acuerdo. Niall no era ni por poco la persona que conoció.

 

Harry que estaba de vacaciones igual que ellos, pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de Niall, solo que Zayn veía que no llevaba nada bien ver a su amigo en esa situación, tuvo que sacarlo de la habitación muchas veces porque sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, si había algo que ponía mal a Niall, era ver tristes a las personas que quería.

 

Así que cuándo Harry llegó sonriendo un sábado, Niall sonrió igual que él.

 

-Voy a ir a una cita con Louis-le dijo a Niall.

 

-Eso es genial-Niall dijo lentamente-¿Cuándo?

 

-Mañana-Harry vio a Zayn-¿Te lo dijo?

 

-Claro que sí, me contó que por fin le dijiste que sí.

 

Harry asintió-Es mi primera cita con él, ¿Sabes a dónde me va a llevar?-le dijo a Zayn.

 

-Ni idea.

 

Harry se pasó la tarde con Niall contándole lo que le gustaría, Zayn intentó recordar todo, para contarle a Louis.

 

-Me da gusto por ti-le dijo Niall-Debe ser bonito ir a una cita.

 

Harry asintió, luego su cara se ilumino-¿Quieres tener una cita?

 

Niall sonrió tristemente viendo a Zayn-Claro que sí.

 

-Puedes tenerla-Harry le dijo a Zayn que se acercara- Puedo ir a mi cita con Louis y que ustedes vallan-sonrió.

 

-Niall no puede salir de la casa-Zayn le dijo sentándose junto a Niall para abrazarlo por los hombros, le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

 

-Lo sé, pero Liam puede ayudarnos-Harry parecía emocionado- Puedo tener una camarita, sin sonido, vamos a varios lugares y ustedes los ven en la computadora.

 

Zayn iba a decirle que no era necesario, pero Niall tenía los ojos iluminados-Suena bien-dijo al final-voy a hablar con Liam.

 

-Genial-Harry le dijo-¿A dónde quisieras ir?-le preguntó a Niall.

 

El hablo con Liam por teléfono, Niall hablo con el mucho tiempo esa noche, Zayn se olvidó por un momento de porque estaban haciendo eso.

 

*

 

-¿Dónde está Niall?-dijo Zayn bromeando al entrar al cuarto.

 

Niall estaba recostado en la cama, pero llevaba una camisa azul muy bonita, un gorro del mismo color, por primera vez no lo veía con su gorro blanco.

 

-Bobo-Niall extendió su mano-¿Me veo bien?

 

-¿Tienes maquillaje en el rostro?-Zayn dijo viendo sus mejillas-¿Niall?

 

-Doniya me puso un poco, ya sabes dijo que me daría color en mi primera cita-sonrió-¿Te gustó?

 

-Me encantas-Zayn lo beso suavemente.

 

-Estoy aquí.

 

Zayn se alejó para ver a Liam entrando con su computadora-Lo siento Li.

 

-Bah, no importa-Liam se acercó a Niall y le dejo un beso en la mejilla- nunca creí que te quedara bien el maquillaje.

 

Niall se sonrojó-¿No me veo tan enfermo?

 

-Nah-Liam negó sacando la computadora-Sí no supiera que estas babeando por Zayn, intentaría algo contigo-Liam le sonrió lamiéndose los labios.

 

-Estoy aquí-dijo ahora Zayn.

 

-Te veo-Liam murmuró-Ahora déjame trabajar.

 

Liam estaba ahí con su computadora porque le había conectado una cámara a Harry, ahora solo faltaba checar que se viera bien en el equipo.

 

-¿Puedes traerle algo a Liam de tomar y algo a mí?-Niall pidió a Zayn.

 

-Claro

 

Cuándo Zayn salió de la habitación Niall le tomo la mano a Liam-Tengo que hablar contigo.

 

Liam asintió-¿Qué pasa?

 

-Necesito pedirte un favor- le pidió que se acercara- cuándo ya no esté aquí-Liam se removió- necesito que no dejes a Zayn solo, ¿Esta bien?

 

-No te entiendo.

 

-Harry va a tener a Louis, necesito que tú estés junto a Zayn siempre, que no lo dejes hacer cosas estúpidas, que lo ames.

 

Liam arrugó el ceño-Yo no voy a suplirte cuando te hayas muerto-le dijo con firmeza-lo siento si suena duro pero…

 

-Oye, yo no te pedí eso, si ustedes llegan a tener algo…-Niall se mordió el labio- eso ya no lo podré ver yo, lo que quiero es que como un amigo lo apoyes, que no lo dejes estar solo, hasta que esté mejor.

 

Liam comprendió entonces-De todas maneras lo iba a hacer, no lo voy a dejar solo, no te preocupes.

 

-¿Promesa?-Niall levanto la palma de su mano.

 

Liam hizo lo mismo-Promesa-entrelazo los dedos con Niall suavemente.

 

-Gracias Liam, eres un buen amigo.

 

Liam asintió bajando la mano- Cuándo nos dimos cuenta de que Zayn te quería-le dijo sin verlo a los ojos- teníamos miedo de que sufriera- sonrió tecleando algo en la computadora- pero creo que nunca lo había visto tan contento con cosas tan simples.

 

Niall asintió desviando la mirada.

 

-Ojala y se hubieran conocido en otro momento-Liam le dijo apretando su mano- en una forma en que pudieran estar juntos mucho tiempo.

 

-Ojala-Niall murmuró dejando caer una lágrima.

 

-¿Me dejas darte un abrazo?-Liam le pidió.

 

Niall no le contestó, solo lo atrajo para abrazarlo, lloro un poco en su cuello, mientras Liam le susurraba cosas lindas, Liam era un buen amigo, Niall no se había equivocado con él.

 

Cuándo Zayn regresó noto los ojos de Liam y Niall rojos, pero no dijo nada, solo acaricio el brazo de Liam y beso a Niall en la mejilla.

 

*

 

Zayn había acomodado la laptop, hacía nos minutos la trasmisión había comenzado, Liam se había ido un tiempo antes, ahora estaban sentados juntos en la cama, viendo la pantalla.

 

Harry y Louis fueron al parque, a tomar un helado, fueron a un museo, también al acuario, al final terminaron cenando en un café.

 

Zayn y Niall también fueron al parque, solo que no sintieron el aire, no tomaron helado, pero Zayn le dio un té que bebieron de la misma taza, no hubo un museo, pero Zayn le enseño fotos en su computadora, no hubo acuario, pero se rieron mucho cuándo Louis casi se cae en la alberca de las focas, y no cenaron, porque Niall no tenía apetito.

 

Zayn estuvo viendo como las manos de Louis y Harry se tocaban por encima de la mesa, volteo el rostro para comentarlo con Niall, pero no pudo decirle nada, Niall estaba llorando suavemente.

 

-¿Niall?

 

-No me quiero morir-dijo Niall apretando su mano-quiero poder hacer todas estas cosas…

 

Zayn sintió el cuerpo helado, lo tomo en sus brazos mientras Niall lloraba-Lo sé amor, lo sé.

 

-Me siento muy triste- Niall dijo ahogando sus palabras, Zayn cerró la laptop- no quiero dejarte, ni a mi familia, ni a Harry…

 

Zayn lo dejo llorar todo lo que quiso, cuido de que respirara bien siempre, Greg entró sin tocar, parecía a punto de salir.

 

-¿Qué tienes?-corrió hasta con Niall-¿Hermano?

 

Niall lo abrazo ahora a él-Greg…

 

Zayn se alejó para que Greg pudiera recostarse junto a Niall, se quedó en el sofá, viendo como Greg abrazaba a su hermano, lo dejaba llorar, los escuchó susurrarse cosas, los vio llorar, vio los mismos ojos ponerse rojos, el mismo tenía los ojos rojos.

 

Se había mantenido fuerte mucho tiempo porque Niall había sido fuerte, ¿Cómo iba serlo ahora? ¿Cómo? Sí ahora Niall estaba llorando porque no quería morirse.

 

*

 

El último fin de semana antes de entrar a la universidad coincidió con el cumpleaños número 19 de Niall, nadie estaba de humor para una fiesta, pero Niall pidió al menos una comida, y realmente nadie tuvo el corazón para decirle que no.

 

Louis y Liam estaban ahí, Zayn supo que Harry ahora estaba muchísimo más receptivo con Louis, lo que era muy bueno, estaba su familia y la de Niall, incluso había un doctor que al parecer era amigo de Bobby, Zayn no le veía el caso a que estuviera ahí, no hasta que Niall se puso mal.

 

Comenzó a toser sin control, Greg lo subió corriendo a su cuarto para ponerle el respirador, Zayn corrió a su lado y noto las gotas de sangre salir de la boca de Niall. No entro al cuarto, porque solo estaba la familia de Niall y el doctor.

 

-No, no, no, no, no-Harry se dejó caer en el piso cubriéndose la cara-por favor, por favor, no hoy, todavía no…

 

Zayn se quedó helado, vio a su madre y a su padre llevarse a las niñas, Doniya se quedó junto a él, Liam a su otro lado, vio a Louis arrodillarse junto a Harry, diciéndole cosas al  oído.

 

Fueron diez minutos horribles, la puerta se abrió dejando salir al doctor y a Bobby, al menos Bobby no estaba llorando, puede que todo fuera bien.

 

Zayn entró al cuarto. No, nada iba bien.

 

Desde ese día Niall tuvo que tener el respirador conectado siempre, Zayn estuvo seguro que nunca lo iba a volver a ver de pie, ni a besar sus labios otra vez.

 

Se acercó a la orilla de la cama y tomo su mano, los ojos de Niall estaban tan tristes que Zayn no tuvo el valor de regresarle la mirada, pero cuando noto que Niall apretaba su mano tuvo que verlo a los ojos.

 

Estaban juntos en esto, de todas maneras Zayn sabía que no faltaba mucho.

 

*

 

Entraba a la escuela el  lunes 15 de Septiembre, pero Zayn simplemente les dijo a sus padres que no iría.

 

-Zayn…-su padre comenzó.

 

Doniya que estaba a su lado tomo su mano-Papá, por favor- dijo cansado-No quiero irme y que pase algo, por favor, por favor, solo déjame estar con él cuando pase.

 

Ojala y hubiera ido a una universidad como Doniya, donde pudiera estar en casa en minutos, pero en cambio tenía que ir y pasar casi cinco horas en automóvil.

 

-Yaser-Tricia le dijo a su esposo-Déjalo que se quede, hay cosas más importantes.

 

Zayn volvió a la casa de Niall, Liam y Louis se despidieron de Niall dándole un apretón de mano, Zayn casi rompe a llorar cuando Liam le beso la mejilla mientras lloraba, hasta Louis lloro antes de salir del cuarto.

 

*

 

Era 19 de Septiembre cuando paso, eran las 6:50 de la tarde, Zayn había estado sentado junto a Niall, en el piso, con la mano sobre la suya, mientras le leía uno de los libros que a Niall le gustaba leer sobre la reencarnación, sintió la mano apretarse fuerte, rápidamente volteo la mirada, Niall tenía la mascarilla del respirador llena de sangre.

 

-Voy a llamar a tu mamá-le dijo poniéndose de pie, pero Niall no lo soltó, le vio los ojos llorosos-voy a correr, te lo juro, cuenta hasta diez en tu cabeza, voy a volver antes de que llegues al final.

 

Era una cruel combinación de palabras.

 

Niall asintió dejándolo ir, Zayn llamó a Maura a gritos, la mujer corriendo subió las escaleras, Bobby hizo lo mismo y Greg salió de su cuarto, Zayn vio como le cambiaban la mascarilla del respirador, pero ya no era suficiente, se le escuchaba un pillido cada que respiraba, Bobby llamó al doctor y Zayn fue a tomar la mano de Niall, le peino el cabello mientras sin poderlo evitar lloraba.

 

-Lo siento-escuchó decir al doctor- No creo que pase la noche.

 

Se aferró a ver los ojos de Niall, solo eso, no necesitaba nada más, Greg lo alejó un poco, le dijo que tenían que cambiar las sabanas porque estaban llenas de sangre, las manos le temblaban a Greg, así que lo ayudó a sentarse mientras el dejaba que Maura y Bobby cambiaran las sabanas.

 

Vio el cuarto, noto la libreta de Harry debajo del sofá, fue entonces que tomo su celular, marco el de Harry rápidamente.

 

-¿Qué pasa?

 

-Necesito que vengas a casa de Niall-le dijo sollozando.

 

-No, no…

 

-Harry, escúchame-Zayn pidió- tienes que correr, llegar muy rápido, ¿Entiendes?

 

-Sí, voy a llegar rápido-contuvo el aire-No quiero que pase…

 

-Corre Harry.

 

Cuándo terminaron de cambiar las sabanas Zayn volvió a tomar su mano, cuándo lo hizo Niall abrió los ojos, se observaron hasta que Harry llegó corriendo, llevaba su pijama y el cabello revuelto.

 

-Ni…-Harry tomo su otra mano-puta madre, esto no es justo- Zayn ni siquiera tuvo el corazón para pedirle que no llorara, tenía el rostro rojo, lleno de lágrimas- eres mi mejor amigo, te voy a amar siempre-le murmuró a Niall.

 

Niall soltó a Zayn para quitarse la mascarilla, lo vieron tomar aire con mucha dificultad- Tam…bién te a…mo…-le susurró.

 

Harry se agacho y le dejo un beso en los labios, apenas un toque, Zayn lo vio apretar los ojos antes de alejarse, le puso de nuevo la mascarilla a Niall, el rubio le sonrió de lado, apretando su mano.

 

Zayn no estaba preparado para ver a la familia de Niall despedirse de él, Maura y Bobby no pararon de llorar, Greg no pudo hablar, solo le beso la frente muchas veces, hasta que vio que Niall estaba llorando en cada beso, entonces se detuvo.

 

No quería despedirse, pero tampoco quería dejar pasar el tiempo, se arrodillo a su lado y puso su cara cerca de la de Niall, le hablo al oído apretando fuerte su mano, no sabía que decirle.

 

-Te amo-dijo suavemente- espérame haya donde vayas ¿Entiendes?

 

Sintió a Niall asentir, luego se alejó, Niall se quitó la mascarilla y Zayn se apresuró a besarle los labios, estaban fríos y secos, le dejo besos suaves antes de que Niall respirara mal, cuándo le iba a poner la mascarilla Niall lo detuvo.

 

-Gracias-le dijo. Lo hizo de una sola vez, sin tomar aire, Zayn sabía lo difícil que era.

 

-Gracias a ti-Zayn le dijo poniéndole la mascarilla de nuevo.

 

Él se quedó arrodillado junto a su cabeza, Maura se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo por el pecho, Bobby a sus pies le acariciaba las piernas, Greg se quedó en el filo de la cama, apoyando su espalda en la cama, Harry estaba en el sofá, con los codos sobre las rodillas, tratando de calmarse.

 

Niall se quitó la mascarilla una última vez, todos en la habitación lo escucharon respirar tranquilamente, Zayn lo vio a los ojos, luego Niall tomo aire.

 

Pero no lo escucharon respirar de vuelta, vieron su pecho contraerse, luego no se escuchó nada.

 

Zayn llenó sus ojos de lágrimas, besando la frente fría de Niall, Maura se aferró al cuerpo de su hijo tan fuerte que Zayn tuvo que mantenerla sobre la cama.

 

-¡No!-Maura gritaba-¡Mi niño, mi niño!

 

Bobby estaba completamente blanco, tomando las piernas de su hijo, mientras Greg poniéndose de pie golpeaba la pared, Zayn no sabía qué hacer, no podía pensar.

 

Niall estaba muerto.

 

Niall estaba muerto.

 

Fue entonces que lo entendió, se dejó caer contra la cama gritando, diciéndole que no se fuera, que tenía que estar con él.

 

Harry abrazo a Greg para calmarlo, tenía los nudillos rojos de los golpes en la pared, por unos minutos todos lloraron, hasta que Bobby se puso de pie, Zayn lo vio sacar su celular antes de alejarse.

 

Él lo hizo también, dejo que Greg fuera junto a Niall, lo vio abrazar el cuerpo de su hermano mientras Maura lo acunaba en su regazo. Se sentó junto a Harry en el sofá, los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, la muerte era horrible, Niall parecía más pequeño en brazos de su madre.

 

Zayn vio a algunas personas entrar al cuarto, no tuvo idea de quien eran, pero cuando alejaron a Maura y tomaron a Niall en brazos reacciono al instante-

 

-No lo toquen-les dijo tomando a Niall de los brazos.

 

Bobby se acercó y lo alejó suavemente-Tienen que prepararlo.

 

-¿Qué?

 

Bobby le dio una mirada, Zayn entendió entonces, un funeral, Niall tendría su funeral. Después de eso no recordó muy bien todo lo que paso.

 

Supo que bajo las escaleras junto a Harry, al salir lo primero que vio fue a Louis y Liam, recargados en el automóvil de Louis, él fue el primero en acercarse.

 

-Lo siento mucho Zee-Louis murmuró abrazándolo, Zayn lo hizo de vuelta, Louis le dio un apretón antes de seguir su camino.

 

Zayn se dio la vuelta solo para ver como Louis se acercaba a Harry, que estaba en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa de Niall, lo abrazo sin dudarlo, Harry lloro en su cuello, hasta que Louis lo cargo y se sentó en las escaleras, arrullándolo mientras le hablaba al oído.

 

-Ven aquí-Liam le dijo a Zayn abrazándolo. Zayn se permitió abrazarlo, dejo que lo llenara con sus enormes brazos-Voy a llevarte a tu casa.

 

Zayn asintió, lo dejo tomarlo por la cintura para llevarlo a su casa, era reconfortante, no tuvo que pensar para ir a su casa, solo se dejó llevar.

 

Al entrar a su casa en la sala estaba su familia, menos Saffa, Liam lo dejo ir cuándo su padre lo abrazo por la cintura.

 

Waliya estaba llorando en el regazo de su madre, quiso ir a consolarla, así que se alejó de su padre sin decirle nada, se sentó junto a su madre que lo abrazo con fuerza, cansado dejo caer la cabeza sobre el regazo de Waliya, dejo que le acariciaran la cabeza, sintió las manos de Doniya en sus brazos, dándole calor.

 

Lloro mientras las mujeres de la casa lo trataban de consolar, supo que Liam se fue porque su padre se lo dijo mientras lo ayudaba a ir a la cama, lo arropo como si fuera un niño, dejándole un beso en la frente.

 

A media noche sintió su puerta abrirse, no había dormido nada, un peso en la cama le indico que alguien se había sentado.

 

-¿Zayn?

 

Era Saffa.

 

-Aquí-Zayn la atrajo para meterla en las sabanas-¿No puedes dormir?

 

-¿Niall ya se fue al cielo?

 

Tuvo ganas de protegerla de la verdad, pero no podía- Si, ya está haya.

 

Saffa asintió- Me dijo que cuándo él se fuera al cielo, si te veía triste te viniera a dar un abrazo muy fuerte.

 

Zayn tomo su mano-¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

 

-Hace unos días, llamó por teléfono a casa y yo conteste.

 

Zayn la abrazo con fuerza-¿Qué más te dijo?

 

-Que iba a cuidarte desde dónde estaba, que era una estrella más-Saffa le murmuro sonriendo-Yo creo que es un angelito ¿Verdad?

 

-Sí hermosa, es un ángel-Zayn la dejo dormir esa noche en su cama, aunque lo hizo por él, no por su hermana, necesitaba a  Saffa para dormir.

 

*

 

Liam estaba en su casa la mañana siguiente, vio a su familia alistarse para ir al funeral, el mismo se cambió en silencio, luego recordó lo que Niall le había pedido.

 

-Niall quería que cantara algo- le dijo a Liam al terminar de cambiarse.

 

-¿Y qué vas a cantar?-Liam preguntó-¿Lo sabes?

 

-Sí.

 

Cuando llegaron al lugar dónde era el funeral, vio la foto de Niall en un enorme marco, Maura y Bobby estaban en el frente, Zayn los abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y sintió calientito cuándo lo llamaron Hijo.

Greg estaba con su novia, Denisse, parecía tan

cansado que a Zayn sinceramente le sorprendió que estuviera de pie.

 

El ataúd estaba en el frente, justo en el centro, era blanco-No me sueltes- Zayn le dijo a Liam, el chico lo tomo de la cintura, vio a Harry acercarse lentamente.

 

Llevaba el gorro de Niall en su cabeza, sobre los rizos despeinados, Zayn sinceramente no encontraba un lugar mejor para que ese gorro quedara, Louis lo llevaba tomándolo de la mano, Harry abrazo a Zayn antes de ir al ataúd.

 

-Hola Zee-Louis le murmuró dándole un apretón en el hombro.

 

Vieron a Harry detenerse ante el ataúd, echar su brazo hacía atrás, buscando algo, volteo con el ceño fruncido, observo a Louis fijamente antes de que Louis entendiera, fue a abrazarlo por detrás, sobre su cintura, Harry sonrió recargándose.

 

Zayn no supo si Harry le dijo algo a Niall, al cuerpo de Niall, solo vio que Louis tuvo que sostenerlo con fuerza cuándo lo sentó en uno de los sillones.

 

Tomando aire se acercó, notó a Liam unos pasos detrás, eso estaba bien, porque necesitaba un momento con Niall.

 

Llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, lo habían maquillado, porque sus mejillas se veían como el día en que habían tenido su cita, no supo que decirle, así que solo puso la palma de la mano sobre el vidrio, deseando poder tocarlo.

 

Había mucha gente, Zayn se preguntaba donde estuvo toda esa gente cuándo Niall estaba enfermo, vio a muchas personas parecidas a los Horan, amigos de Greg y de Maura y Bobby. Ellos se sentaron junto a los tres Horan. Maura prácticamente tomo su mano y la de Harry para sentarlos junto a ellos.

 

El padre dijo unas palabras que no entendió, Zayn no entendía lo que decía, hablo de Niall, pero ese que describió no era Niall, porque no lo conocía, no hablo de cómo le gustaba oler los libros, no hablo de sus estrellas, no hablo de la forma tan bonita en que arrugaba el ceño, de su risa que se contagiaba.

 

No hablo de lo importante.

 

Sus padres no hablaron, Greg subió a decir unas palabras, pero Zayn lo vio batallar para terminar las frases, así que su padre lo ayudo a bajar. Harry se puso de pie y subió al dónde el micrófono estaba, al lado del cuerpo de Niall.

 

-Me quede con tu gorro-comenzó Harry, Zayn noto que no le hablaba a nadie, solo a  Niall- lo voy a cuidar, gracias por todo Niall, agradezco tanto haberme partido la rodilla, bueno cuándo este viejo no, pero ahora sí- algunas personas se rieron, Zayn incluso lo hizo- podría decirte muchas cosas, pero tú las sabías, sabías que te amo como mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano, solo me falto agradecerte algo- dijo sonriendo- gracias por enamorarte, porque me dejaste enamorarme a mí también.

 

Zayn vio rápidamente a Louis, que tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, alcanzó su mano y la apretó con cariño.

 

-Eres un ángel ahora, por fin llegaste a tus estrellas, era tiempo de que volaras Niall, nos fuiste prestado por un tiempo, tenías que volver a dónde perteneces- Zayn vio como derramaba unas lágrimas-Niall…- tomo aire- estas en un lugar donde no hay dolor, dónde puedes correr- cerró los ojos, Zayn lo hizo también, porque sabía de lo que se trataba.

 

Harry estaba jugando con Niall, como tantas veces lo hizo. Vio a Liam y Louis hacer lo mismo, a la familia de Niall, vio a Saffa y Waliya cerrar los ojos también.

 

-…Dónde puedes comer lo que quieras, es cálido, hay muchos libros y está lleno de estrellas- Harry tragó y los labios le temblaron- espéranos ahí, vamos a llegar algún día.

 

Louis se puso de pie para ayudar a bajar a Harry, Zayn lo hizo también, lo abrazo antes de tomar el lugar de Harry, vio a toda la gente viéndolo fijamente, el solo vio a las personas que entendían lo que estaba sufriendo, vio a los Horan, a su familia y a sus amigos.

 

-Niall me pidió algo-dijo contra el micrófono-dijo que cantara algo para que las personas que estuvieran aquí no se sintieran mal- carraspeo- no supe que cantarles para hacerlos sentir mejor, pero escuche esto el otro día, es una canción irlandesa, para cuándo una persona que amas mucho muere- saco la hoja que tenía en su bolsillo- es corta-advirtió.

 

Liam se puso de pie y fue al piano, Zayn le había pedido que le ayudara en esa canción, cuándo vio a Liam listo, tomo aire y canto suavemente.

 

-Todos los buenos amigos que he tenido, sienten profundamente mi perdida, y todos los seres queridos que siempre me acompañaron, desearían que me quede un día más, pero llegó la hora y hoy me toca a mí, yo debería subir, vosotros aún no, subiré con delicadeza y suavemente os llamaré, buenas noches y que la alegría este con ustedes- sonrió a los padres de Niall, que cantaban suavemente-buenas noches y que la alegría este con ustedes.

 

Cuándo se detuvo le sonrió a Liam- Era corta, pero estoy seguro de que Niall hubiera querido…-negó-Niall quiere que estemos bien- apretó los labios guardando la hoja con la letra- yo quiero cantarle algo a él.

 

Les dio la espalda para ir al piano, Liam se hizo a un lado para dejarlo sentarse, estaba a un metro del ataúd, Liam trajo el micrófono y lo puso sobre el piano.

 

-Esto es para ti Niall, por haberme permitido estar a tu lado- dijo suavemente, comenzó a tocar el piano antes de cantar.

 

“  Prometer, nunca te olvidare, como vencer, como amarte sin caer, por ti, te miro y puedo decir, mis dudas se van, de alguna manera ya no están, te acercaste…

 

Podría morir y esperarte una vida, no tengas miedo a sentir te amaría, por mil años más, amarte por mil años más…

 

No hay tiempo, bella esta siento, me debo atrever, nada impedirá decirle cuanto este, frente a mí, por siempre, yo te cuidare, cada respiro guardare, te acercaste…

 

Podría morir y esperarte una vida, no tengas miedo a sentir te amaría, por mil años más, amarte por mil años más…

 

Yo siempre supe que te encontraría, no hay tiempo para decir te amaría por mil años más, amarte por mil años más… “

 

Zayn tomo con fuerza el piano, escuchando como algunas personas se unían a su canto.

 

“Te acercaste, te acercaste, podría morir y esperarte una vida, no tengas miedo a sentir te amaría por mil años más… amarte por mil años más….

 

Yo siempre supe que te encontraría, no hay tiempo para decir que  te amaría por mil años más, amarte por mil años más… “

 

Cuándo termino se puso de pie, fue al ataúd y beso el vidrio, justo donde estaría la frente de Niall, puso la palma contra el vidrio.

 

-Por mil años más Niall- le dijo sonriéndole- y hasta la próxima vida- apretó su mano contra el vidrio con fuerza-Promesa.

 

*

 

Los Horan decidieron que quería cremar los restos de Niall para poder esparcirlos en el lago que estaba en la ciudad, ese que atravesaba por el centro.

 

Los acompañaron sin dudarlo, Zayn vio los restos de Niall caer al lago e irse con el viento, Harry tomo su mano mientras el aire les movía cabello, Liam y Louis estuvieron alejados un poco, en el auto de Louis, por la mañana los tres se irían a la universidad, Zayn quería ir rápido, a Niall le hubiera gustado.

 

Cuándo los padres de Niall se fueron ellos se sentaron en la orilla del lago, Harry lo abrazo por la cintura descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Zayn.

 

-Niall no te dijo algo-Harry le murmuró suavemente, Zayn espero en silencio- le gustabas desde que tenía 13 años- dijo bajito.

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Me contó la primera vez que lo vi que había un niño muy bonito que vivía por su casa, cuándo lo conocí.

-Harry…-Zayn dijo tratando de no llorar- no me digas eso, perdí mucho tiempo.

 

-No-Harry le dijo- piénsalo de esta manera, le diste ilusiones desde antes de conocerlo, estuviste en su vida desde hacía muchos años-Harry sonrió- lo hiciste feliz antes de conocerlo.

 

Zayn pensó que aquello era muy bonito, así que asintió en dirección a Harry-Creo que no voy a poder dejar de extrañarlo.

 

-Lo sé-dijo Harry.

 

-No sé cómo parar de llorar-Zayn dijo después.

 

-Lo sé- Harry dijo nuevamente.

 

-¿Todo va a ir bien verdad?-dijo al final.

 

Harry asintió-Lo sé.

 

Zayn vio una hoja caer al centro del lago, antes de que otras la siguieran, causando ondas sobre el agua, escuchó a Harry decir algo, pero no lo escuchó bien, así que le pidió que lo dijera de nuevo.

 

-Dije que ya es otoño-Harry murmuró en voz baja- ya es otoño.

 

-Lo sé-Zayn le respondió viendo al cielo, había unas estrellas que comenzaban a salir-ya es otoño.

 

Él iba a la universidad, mientras Niall se convertía en una estrella.

 

*

 

 

* * *

 

 Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios y los kudos :)

 

Mi tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com

Twitter: @Larryenboxer

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
